Anna Stern
by LC 86
Summary: AU Future Fic. New Directions has grown up and a new generation of students, in another part of the country, has parallel lives to a former ‘it’ couple of McKinley High. Final two chapters up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hello All. This is an AU future fic where in which different generations of characters collide. It is very different from my pervious story. It's farfetched and strange, but I am proud of what I have produced so I hope you enjoy it. This story is not super racy, but I am giving it this rating just to be on the safe side. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee, but one can wish. The original characters I created are mine.

* * *

Anna was unlike her parents. It wasn't that surprising, but it still bothered her. She knew that they loved her very much, probably more than most, and they always respected her decisions on everything, but still – it ate at her that they had very little in common. Her mother was a legal aid and a very clinical person. Her dad was a writer, and a reformed downtown hipster, who now lived in the suburbs, and mildly disapproved of doing so. They were great people, but their differences from Anna only got harder for her when she was growing into a young adult. Anna Stern had known she was adopted since she was a small child and it never bothered her at all. It did, however, explain why she has straight, fine, blond hair when her parents proudly rocked their respective Jew-Fros.

Anna was the junior officer of the Ossining High School cheerleading squad. She was also a member of the school chorus club, which was basically a nerdier version of the chorus that met after class hours. She was very active in her school newspaper and occasional stopped by yearbook meetings. She got decent grads and knew if she kept them up she was going to have a bright future ahead of her.

Anna was proud of her interests, even when they were not the most popular. Cheerleading in New York is not quite the status symbol as it seems on to be on those one-hour teen dramas which take place in Anywhere, USA. Neither were her other activities, although they filled her soul. Somehow she gracefully navigated her way through the hallowed halls of adolescence unscathed. Her easy confidence was almost intimidating to her peers. Anna had teachers and mentors who were proud of her and her refusal to accept the status quo. This made her the desire of many a boy of her school. Well, that and her cheer skirt.

Anna loved music. She was an avid dancer, begging to be placed in her first weekly class at the age of three. She never partook in more than one class a year, though, because she had seen how other girls had made it their lives, and she knew she didn't want quite that. She also loved to sing. She never considered herself to have a great voice, just an okay one, but her boyfriend always disagreed. He claimed he joined the chorus club just to hear her voice. Anna liked to think it was because he just wanted to be near her. Either way, their relationship was going at an almost-too-perfect pace. At the end of the day, Anna did have a perfect life, which is why being afraid of asking for the one thing she has wanted for several years was so difficult.

* * *

Rachel Berry was lying down on a bed. There were lights all around her, making her look like an angelic doll waiting to be touched. The photographer was discussing to the stylist about how the photo shoot of soft knits, romantic lingerie, and tasseled hair was only going to work if it was mid-afternoon. He wanted more natural light and would not rest until he got his wish. He was a well-respected man who contributed to more publications then Rachel could even think of. Rachel Berry didn't care because this was par for the course by now. She was a star. Achieving everything she had ever wanted. (Well, almost everything.) And as long they were only going to shoot her from her left side, she really didn't care about the time.

She was thirty-two and being featured in a thousand word piece in _Vanity Fair_ was just icing on the cake that was her life. Two Grammys. Two Tonys. An Oscar nom. Not to mention the Golden Globe and the Emmy for her gripping bio-pic for HBO. She wanted success and stopped at nothing, besides nudity and the cruelty of animals, to achieve it. Her humble beginnings of an outcast seemed all worth it at this very moment.

Her love life sucked, but I guess that was just par for the course. Anytime she even tried to get close to someone it became tabloid fodder – and something about that, she really wasn't sure what about it, but just something made her very unsettled. She had no problem discussing any other part of her life, nor did she care when it was discussed without her consent, but when her love life was mentioned, she just wanted nothing to do with it anymore. Rachel had not given a chance to any relationship she had been in because of this reason. None had ever become serious.

She had no reason for complaints though. She was at a chateau in Paris at this current moment wearing items only two percent of the world's population can even afford. And her current station in life took her all around the world, meeting several different people, for every different walk of life. All of whom taught her something new every day. Rachel had a lovely apartment in the trendy, and therefore significantly overpriced, Meatpacking District of Manhattan. She also has a small Spanish-style bungalow in the Los Angeles. At the end of the day, she couldn't be happier. A smile spreads across her face at moments like this one, when she thinks about all that she had accomplished.

* * *

Finn loved the irony that was his adult life. If you had told him at fifteen, sixteen, or hell even seventeen that he would have a master's degree in music and would be teaching a bunch of upper-middle-class brats in the suburbs how to sing and play drums properly, he would have laughed in your face. Or, well, probably not laughed, but given his patented crooked half-smile and told you 'no way!' He always found the students he taught amusing. Finn was unaware when he applied for the position that in the outlying areas of New York City, girls were bread to be Broadway baby darlings like golden retreaters. Maybe if Rachel had grown up here she wouldn't have been such an outcast? Then again, her aggressive approach towards life could be seen as annoying by her peers here as well.

Anyway, Finn had a pretty nice life here in Westchester County. Mr. Hudson, as his students called him, got his lucky break at the Ohio State Show Choir finals his junior year, when an admissions officer for Utica University told him was talented; and that the school gave several scholarships and grants for their prestigious music program. He set up a meeting with Miss Pillsbury on the first day of classes' senior year to get the ball rolling on what might be his only shot to get out of Lima. He shockingly received early admission and was smart enough to not let anyone or anything get in his way of a degree. Well, the occasional alcohol-induced procrastination sessions did occur, but hey, that's college. Either way he was content teaching a subject he thought was only a hobby for most of his young life. Only rock stars can make any money on music, Finn thought when he was young. He was quite wrong.

Unfortunately Finn Hudson did not have a lady friend to keep his bed warm at night. He had his list of several serious monogamous relationships which ended up going nowhere. He was even engaged once. That didn't end well when he found out she had been cheating on him with her married boss for a good portion of their relationship. She claimed that their engagement meant that she could finally get out of that horrible _Mad Men_-like situation. Finn said that she was full of shit. He's already dealt with girlfriend-cheating-on-him-with-the-best-friend situation once before, and although he did not know her boss, he was not dealing with it again. Being able to play the drums was a great aggression release when that happened. He didn't have much of a love life at the current moment. Or, well, even in the recent past. In fact, his long list of relationships had not been updated in nearly a year. Although, he did have a fuck buddy to heal the sting of loneliness.

She's been in and out of his life for several years now, which at times was hard on both of them. Finn often wondered why they just didn't get it together and just decided what they want. Probably because both are scared of the result. They do have a pact though. If neither is married by 35, they would get together. The agreement was made several years ago. Before all that has happened. So who actually knows if that will keep up? The real problem with this was, at age 32, 35 was closer than either party would like to admit.

* * *

Ryan was Anna's adoring boyfriend. They would spend hours lying in the grass, embodied in each other's arms, soaking up the sunlight at they placed small kissed on each other's lips. Discussing their bright futures ahead of them. Ryan was a bright kid. One of those annoyingly smart kids who got really good grads by not really doing anything, and half the time seemed asleep in class. He was tall and mildly gangly, but he had great hair and sweet smile that melted Anna's heart. It was getting colder out. Well, not getting. It was winter whether either of them wanted to admit it or not, and now instead of grass, it was snow that was their supportive mattress. The sun was bright, though. Anna always loved the fact that the sun was actually closest to the Earth in winter time. A fact Ryan told her. Ryan was probably going to study science in his future. Although he was still not sure.

Ryan loved Anna – although the thought that he was feeling such a powerful emotion at such a young age scared him. Are people ready to feel love at 16? He wasn't sure, but he knew he was only truly happy when he was in Anna's presence. His home life was not great. His parents had a bitter divorce when he was eight. It left a lot of lingering resentment on both sides of the battle. His father came from money and his current position in life gave him even more money. His mother was great at playing the doting wife until she started sleeping with the man next door. This left Ryan with a resentful mother and a heartbroken dad. And a lot of money fought over in the middle. Both his parents became distant after everything went down. Neither wanted to admit to the disintegration of their marriage and Ryan knew they saw him as their constant reminder. His parents wanted to ship off to boarding school starting in 6th grade. He violently refused and used good old gilt to let him stay. He lived with his dad because there was a better school in his neighborhood, but they hardly spoke. He didn't speak much to his mom either when he visited her on the typical bi-weekly schedule.

That was why Ryan was so afraid to tell Anna about how he felt. He never saw a functional relationship and he was unsure about how admitting something so deep would be received. He didn't want to scare her off. Instead Ryan just chose to show Anna small doses of affection, and hopefully she would get the hint. She was perceptive.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone for giving this story a shot. Feedback would be really helpful, so please review and let me know what you think. I hope you are enjoying everything so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Hello All. I know that I am publishing these chapters really close together, but I just want to get them out there. It is pushing me to finish the story. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee, but one can wish. The original characters I created are mine.

* * *

Anna loved school. She hardly missed a day, which was surprising to her classmates. She loved going there early and staying there late. Well, she only liked staying late on days she has activities, but still. She was involved in school and it kept her engaged. She also liked school because, when you have a boyfriend, it makes it somewhat more bearable then it is without one. She also loved the fact that her boyfriend in particular was one of the actual good guys at her school. And was really cute. Anna hated that she could be that shallow, but then again, she was only sixteen.

Anna had chorus club today. She enjoyed singing and music, so it was a nice release for her. Ryan also was willing to partake in this activity with her. Mainly because he knew it put him in her good graces. Also because Mr. Hudson was probably the best teacher at Ossining High and this was the only club he chaired. Ryan, who hardly expressed any emotion towards anything at school, even enjoyed being around Mr. Hudson.

Anna walked with her head held high into the chorus room. All decked out in her cheerleading uniform, because there was a football game tonight. Her cheerleading uniform always gave her confidence. It made her feel safe. The chorus rarely had practice on a Friday night, but they were invited to perform at the winter music concert, a first for the afterschool organization, and therefore they were determined to do well.

The club contained about eighteen people. Mostly students who also played instruments, but enjoyed singing, so they partook in the club. Anna wasn't really involved with the music department besides the club. She has a lot of extra academic classes. Her parents were encouraging of her extracurricular as long as she kept up a challenging academic schedule as well, so she really needed the clubs as a way to get out her creative side. The only thing that disappointed Anna about the chorus was the fact they only sang standards. She always hoped for more modern, fun pop songs, but they went with what the audience wanted, or so Mr. Hudson claimed.

They were about to start as the group gathered into their placed slightly turned to the left on the tiered stage.

"Hey, Mr. Hudson, I have a request," piped Anna from the first row.

"Yes, Anna," Finn was not the mood to hear from the peanut gallery, but Anna was arguably his best vocalist in the club, and usually the most cooperative, so he grated the question.

"I think that we should do a modern song. Or at least a pop classic. Anything other than the combination of Disney classics and cheesy Broadway numbers that we are boring our audience with," Anna surprised herself by how honest she was when she spoke to her superior.

"I thought you liked the cheesy Broadway numbers?"

"We do, it's just we would also like to have some fun. This is the chorus _club_ after all. We are here voluntarily for that particular reason. Therefore we should be able to perform something that is unexpected from the status quo of the actual chorus class." Anna really wanted to do something different.

"I would love to do something that was more of a pop song. Trust me. It just that is not what the people of this community want," Mr. H protested. The group looked disappointed.

"But what about those kids in that public school in the City who perform pop songs and put them on YouTube?" Another member of the group chimed in.

"Well, first of all, those are elementary school students, so everything they do is seemed as '_so adorable_', therefore they can sing whatever they want. Second, I am not having you learn a new song a week before our concert. But…I am willing to make a compromise…" The group perked up when they heard this revelation. "If you guys want, you can all present a popular song, past or present, that you would like to perform. You can all present one and vote on the one you like the most. Then we can sing it at the spring concert. Is that fair?"

"Oh my God, Mr. Hudson, are you serious?" A student questioned with excitement.

"Yes," responded Finn with a smile.

"That's a very fair compromise. We accept," said Ryan. The whole group started speaking in rapid chatter.

"Hey. HEY. Guys, shut up. We need to start rehearsing for next week. Get in your places," Finn said with a loud projection over the anxious students. And with that the students got into formation and began to sing their boring rendition of "Jingle Bell Rock."

* * *

Ryan sat on the bleachers of the near the band at the footall games. He knew most people there and mingled as Anna cheered. He was suprised to see Mr. Hudson there of all people. Ryan had never seen him at a game before. The game was about to begin when his cell phone rang.

"Hey, Dad"

"Ryan, listen, I know this is really last minute, but I have go out of town on business." Just hearing this sentence made Ryan grow a smile from ear to ear. "They just told me this a few hours ago. Then I had meetings, so I would have told you sooner, but I just didn't get the chance."

"Its okay, Dad. Really. I'm not a little kid anymore. I can handle having the house to myself for the weekend." Ryan already had plans.

"I'm sure you can. Just remember, if you break it, it better be replaced before I get home."

"It always has been in the past."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know because I stopped by the house to pick up some things and you weren't here. Where are you, anyway?"

"Football game. The team is actually in the finals and Anna is cheering."

"Oh. Good. I'm already in the taxi on the way to LaGuardia."

"Okay. Look, Dad, the game's about to start. Was there anything unusual you needed to tell me that makes this trip different than those in the past?"

"No."

"Well, I gotta go then. Have a great time."

"You too. Be careful Ryan."

"I will. Bye Dad."

"Bye, Ryan."

Ryan quickly got up and runs down to the rails that guard the bleachers. He couldn't be more excited.

"Anna! Anna!" He called out to her from the stands.

Anna came running up to the bleachers, leaving the group were about to perform. "Ryan, what are you doing? I have to start to cheer in like two seconds," Anna said mildly annoyed.

"Are your parents expecting you to come home tonight after the game?"

"Well, they know I might sleep over Jessica's tonight because of the game. Why?"

"My dad had to go on a last minute business trip. The house is all to myself for the weekend."

"Well then," Anna shows her obvious excitement with an agreeable frown, "I will see you there after the game. I will meet you at your house though. Cheer cool downs and stuff."

"I know the drill," Ryan says with a mischievous smile.

"See you then."

"See you then. Good luck!"

"Thanks."

Ryan reaches for Anna's hand and she accepts going on her tippy toes just so their finger tips will meet. They break apart and Anna goes back in formation.

* * *

Rachel Berry's plane landed at JFK ten minutes late. The line at customs went surprisingly smooth, but baggage claim was her killer. Normally she tries to only have carry-on, but she was in Paris and had a free afternoon, so shopping had to happen. She did come back with some wonderful finds though, so she can't really complain. She always flew on big flights. She didn't like private planes. Instead of making her feel like she was in the lap of luxury, the small size and very few people made her feel very uneasy. There was something about the large amount of people on big major airline carrier that made her feel safer than any other form of air travel. Granted she was always in first-class with several flight attendants waiting on her hand and foot, but still it was better than a private plane somehow.

She met her driver at the arrival area and said hello. He was not dressed like a driver and never held a sign stating "Berry." This was done purposely for security reasons. Rachel and her driver Bill have known each other for years and had their system down to a science. He drove up the Van Wick Expressway in a brand new Audi A6 as opposed to Town Car or a Maybach or a Denali purposely to protect his good friend Rachel. Rachel always treated him like an equal, even when she was in the back seat. Rachel checked her PDA for e-mails as they hit the Grand Central Parkway. Her eyes beamed when she saw one from Paul. Paul was someone extremely important to Ms. Berry's dreams coming true. Paul, the director of the revival of _Wicked_ on Broadway had asked Rachel to come in and discuss the possibility of having a part in the play. Rachel made it absolutely clear to the man that she needed this for a long list of reasons. In the short, direct e-mail – containing no polite filler – Paul told Rachel that she was the lead.

"Yes. Yes. YES!!" Sated Rachel with excitement as a smile grew widely on her face and she started bouncing in her seat.

"What is it?" Questioned Bill.

"I got the lead. I got it. I got it."

"The lead in what?"

"The lead in something I have been working for my whole life."

Rachel was glowing and singing along to the radio all the way to Manhattan. When Bill dropped her off at her door, he could see how excited she was. Rachel was getting really good at hiding her emotions, but the ear to ear grin, and blushed cheeks were all to noticeable. Bill had no idea what the part was, but he could tell it meant something to her.

* * *

Anna walked up the split-level home with her body shaking with excitement. This had almost been too easy. Her parents weren't expecting her home till tomorrow morning. His dad going away last minute on a Friday night (when he was a very business hours only man.) Anna was definitely going to take advantage of the fact that she and Ryan had a whole house to themselves with no adults to bother them. She knocked as she opened the door and kicked off her shoes and socks. She walked up the six steps to the main floor, dropped her bag in the corner, and tuned to her left at the hallway. Ryan started walking from his room and jogged a little to collide into her. He picked her up and they started to make out right against the hallway wall.

"You're not wearing any underwear," panted Ryan as he grabbed Anna's ass from under her cheer skirt. She pulled her hair down from her tight ponytail.

"I wanted to surprise you a little," Anna responded coyly. They didn't even make it into Ryan's bedroom. They made love right in the hallway. Twice.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone for giving this story a shot. Feedback would be really helpful, so please review and let me know what you think. I hope you are enjoying everything so far.


	3. Chapter 3

******Author's Note**: Hello All. I know that I am publishing these chapters really close together, but I just want to get them out there. It is pushing me to finish the story. This is the last chapter that I have completed. I am really hoping to finish this story before the new episodes start, so words of encouragement would be nice. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee, but one can wish. The original characters I created are mine.

* * *

When Anna woke early in Ryan's bed Saturday morning she had a large grin on her face. Although that definitely was not their first time, something about last night was too special. It might have been having the house to themselves; or the fact that they had no idea they were going to be able to spend the night together until that evening; or something else entirely, but nonetheless, it was special. Anna grabbed her pajama bottoms from her cheer duffel and walked across the room to Ryan's computer. Sitting at his desk, she turned around and looked longingly at Ryan sleeping. Anna was mesmerized by the way his chest rose and fell with each breath in his deep slumber. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him in her life. One of the many reasons she felt her life was unbelievable. Sometimes Anna felt like she was going to wake up from this dream at any moment and find out her devoted boyfriend, her great grades, her budding social life, and her loving parents were all a big figment of her imagination. It was all too good to be true; and it was moments like these that she quietly thanked the powers that be, whatever they are, for all that she had. She loved Ryan, but was a little too nervous to let him know.

Anna turned on the computer and let it load. She quickly checked her e-mail (mostly junk) and updated her Facebook status ("The football team lost. Oh well. There's always next year."), and then checked her usually blogs. Anna hated to admit, Ryan didn't even know, but she was a total sucker for all those entertainment websites that discussed the lives of the oddly rich and hardly famous people who chose to spend their money on being frivolous and sleazy all around LA, NYC and Vegas. The webpage opened and when she scrolled down to the first article, Anna squealed at the headline. Ryan woke-up startled and asked what was going on.

"Rachel Berry is playing Elphaba in the revival of _Wicked_," said Anna very excited. Ryan walked up behind his desk chair and put his arm around Anna's left shoulder and collar bone wearing nothing but his boxers. She interwove his arm with her right hand.

"Anna, I know that Rachel Berry is your favorite person in, like, the whole world, but do you really need to yell about this at…" he said groggy, picking up his small alarm clock, "7:28 in the morning."

"Yes. Of course."

"Well, I give up then," he said taking a seat on the corner of his bed. Anna turned in the wooden chair to look at him as the conversation continued.

"Ryan, this is a big deal."

"I know."

"Good."

"Well, I guess we'll have to go then."

"Do you know how expensive tickets for this are going to be?"

"Are _you_ forgetting who my dad is?"

"Could he get us tickets?"

"Are you kidding? He can get whatever he wants. Trust me."

"Ryan, I love Rachel Berry. This can't be a joke."

"Its not." There is an awkward pause between the two as they sit quietly and slowly wake up. "If you don't me asking," questioned Ryan breaking the silence. "What is so special about Rachel Berry to you?"

"Ryan's she's just magnificent. Besides being a badass actress who has never compromised her integrity for a performance, she is also an amazing musician who writes the most beautiful songs. I mean, 'Boyfriend Sweater', hello. There's a reason I was playing that the first time we made love."

"Yea, I've heard all that before, but to you she's so personal. I'm just kind of curious why. It's not like you know her."

"See, but that's the thing. It is. When I see her on screen, or listen to her music, especially when I listen to her music, it's like she is singing just for me. It's like she's reading my mind and her voice has the unbelievable comfort to me somehow. Like I've known her my entire life. I can't explain it, but just so personal to me."

Anna started to look very noticeably vulnerable and Ryan smiled. He stood up and chastely kissed her on the lips.

"You hungry? You want breakfast" Ryan asked.

"Always," Anna responded back.

* * *

As Rachel left her apartment, she had butterflies. She caught a taxi and headed to Grand Central. It was Saturday and the trains were off-peak, so she knew they would be quiet enough that she could take them unnoticed. She had on obscenely large sunglasses, just to be sure. She was so excited about getting this part and she needed to share this with him. He was probably the only one to understand. When Rachel arrived to the condo is Ossining, she was glad he was not there. Even more of a surprise. She knew where he kept the spare key, because in a lot of ways, he was still that dimwitted 16-year-old boy. To be fair, in a lot of ways, she was still that hopelessly in love 16-year-old girl. Even after all that each of them had accomplished. As he had noted to her one evening a few years back. "High School never changes, no matter where you are. And everything after High School feels just like it." Such profound words from such a simple-minded man. Maybe he wasn't so simple-mined anymore though? Either way, she unlocked the door and walked around the spacious rooms. It was much bigger then it looked from outside, which she loved. She was so excited to execute what she had in store for the new few hours. Days even.

* * *

Anna walked into her house at 9:45 on Saturday morning. Her mother was making pancakes. Anna knew her mother had probably already made some for her and Anna felt kind of bad. Her mother was always reaching out to her, and as much as Anna tried to meet her halfway, sometimes Anna couldn't help but pullback. Anna's father, Evan, was sitting at the kitchen table digging into his large portion with his head buried in Early Sunday paper.

"Hey Hun, how was your evening?" Questioned Anna's mother, Maggie.

"It was great. Morning dad," said Anna.

"Morning, Sweetie. I'm sorry the football team didn't win. It was a good game though," her father responded.

"How did you know that?"

"Well we went to the game. It was going to be the last time cheering this school year, so we wanted to see you," said Maggie.

"Wait, you went to the game? Why didn't you tell me you would be going there? Or why didn't you come down to the track to say hello?" Anna was very surprised to hear that her parents were there to see her perform. They were never really joiners.

"We didn't want to embarrass you in front of your friends. We hated it when we were teenagers and we were not about to do that to you," said Evan.

"Well, thanks for that. And thank-you for going."

"Do you want some pancakes?" asked Maggie.

Anna quickly racked her brain as to which friend she was supposed to sleep over last night.

"No, I'm good. Jessica and I got bagels before I came home."

"Oh…okay." Maggie responded. It was obvious that she was disappointed. Anna tried to recover somehow.

"Hey mom, I had an idea."

"What is it sweetie?" questioned Maggie looking down at the stove, flipping over flapjacks.

"Well, since the chorus club is performing at the Winter Concert on Tuesday, I was thinking I could really use a new outfit. So, I thought that maybe we could go to Lord and Taylor this afternoon to try and find one on sale. And then, maybe afterwards, we could go to the Sarabeth's inside the store for some lunch." Anna was trying to make her mother feel like she is still important to her life, although all three in the kitchen knew Anna was rapidly becoming capable of taking care of herself.

"Yea, okay. I would like to do that." Maggie sounded sprightly and excited about Anna's proposition.

"Good. I have been craving their tomato soup for weeks." Anna was excited in return. "I'm gonna take a shower. Wanna leave around noon?"

"Yea, that's fine."

"Okay," Anna chirped up. She moved towards her mom and give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, mom" she called out as she left the room and headed down the hall towards the staircase.

* * *

Finn Hudson walked turned the key and entered his apartment with a few grocery bags from Stew Leonard's hanging from his fingers. It was a bit out of the way, but they had the best meat department in the greater New York area. Hence him leaving early in the morning for his by-monthly stock up, because the only day he could really go was Saturday. He was more tired than usual though because he actually went to the football game last night. He hasn't been to one in years; very few since he's been teaching, but it was the first time the school had been doing well, so he figured he would give it a go. When they lost he felt like he might have jinxed them. The McKinley High football team never did well when he was the quarterback, so now he felt kind of bad. He heard some good news on the radio this morning when the local classic rock station was rambling off news, so who knows, maybe his weekend is shaping up to be better then he originally thought?

"Hey, stranger," crooned Rachel as Finn turned left from the foyer and walked into the living room. Rachel was lounging on the large brown leather chair located on the far wall. Drenched in sunshine Rachel was sitting sideways with her feet dangling over the armrest. Rachel was wearing nothing but a white button-up belonging to Finn. It consumed her small frame.

"Hey, Rach," was all Finn said in return.

"I got some good news last night."

"Yea, I heard. You like breaking and entering into people's houses?" he responded dryly as he proceed to the kitchen, placing the bags on the countertop with the stools underneath. Then he started to unpack the groceries.

"It's not breaking and entering when you know where the spear key is, Finn. Anyway, I thought we could celebrate," commented Rachel with a flirtatious smile and combing her finger though her hair.

"Really?" he questioned as he walked from behind the counter and around the side. "And what kind of celebrating involves you wearing nothing but my shirt?" he said coyly flashing his trademark dimpled half-smile, leaning against the side of the counter.

"Well, how are you so sure that this is all I have on?"

"You're right, I'm not," he was walking towards her.

Rachel started to unbutton the few buttons she actually closed, but wrapped the shirt around her so Finn couldn't see what was inside. "Well, why don't you come over here and find out," she said as a grin spread across her face. She had him right where she wanted him.

He ran his hand down her left leg and spun her around do her legs were facing forward and back was against the back of the chair. Finn grabbed her waist and gently moved her forward; her legs were now propped up on her heels, which were sinking into the ottoman in front of her.

Finn leaned down and kissed her. "Congratulations," was all he needed to say. They continued to kiss passionately and Finn started to move from her mouth down her neck. He pushed away both sides of the shirt, to reveal some of the sexist pale pink lingerie he has ever seen. "Wow," was all he could mutter as a reaction.

"I was in Paris last week. I splurged a little," Rachel whispered in response.

Finn ran his hands all along her body. Kissing the parts he knew to give special attention to. After years of this relationship, he knew what she liked all too well. It made her nervous. He proceeded to gently play with the waistband of her panties as Rachel lifted her hips and let Finn slip them down her legs. He kissed her flat stomach and slowly spread her legs.

"Finn, please," was all Rachel could produce from her lungs. Finn proceeded to go down on her. It was just want she was begging for.

* * *

Finn woke up mid-afternoon and rolled to his side, hoping to scoop her up in his arms. With his eyes still shut, he reached out his harm, longing to hold her body, but his embrace was met with the feeling of an empty king-sized bed. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but wrinkled white linens. He turned onto his back and saw her. Sitting on the foot of the bed, her naked back and long brown hair facing him, as she was looking down at a book. She was writing something down on the fancy Manila paper.

Finn sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, surprising her a little. "Are you writing?" Finn questioned.

"No," Rachel said sharply and she quickly closed the journal.

"Oh, I see, you're just using me for material. We had a deal." Finn was being playful and flirtatious as he scooped Rachel up in his hands, kissing her shoulder. Her book and pen slowly making their way to the floor.

"I wasn't writing," she replied sarcastically, as Finn gently lowered her body near the pillows against the headboard.

"Uh, huh." Finn kissed her passionately. His weight supported by his right side as he had Rachel in his arms.

Rachel broke the kiss. "You just want some afternoon delight."

"Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight…" Finn started to sing. Rachel started to giggle and sing along. Perfectly in tune, their voices still sounded silky smooth together, even a cappella. Both were laughing pretty hard once they were finished with the first verse and chorus progression.

"Man, I miss when Will Ferrell movies were still funny," commented Rachel.

"Yea, me too."

"You know I met him once and it was so depressing to see him now because his career at one point was so awesome."

"So, true," said Finn with a smile. He kissed her and she kissed back. The afternoon delight Finn was searching for proceeded on wonderfully. At this moment, for both of them, there was no sense of future or past. No measure of time. Just the moment, in all its glory.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone for giving this story a shot. Feedback would be really helpful, so please review and let me know what you think. I hope you are enjoying everything so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Hello All. I know that I am publishing these chapters really close together, but I just want to get them out there. It is pushing me to finish the story. It might be few days till I am able to up any more, so I hope you enjoy what is here so far. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee, but one can wish. The original characters I created are mine.

* * *

Ryan called up Anna on Sunday afternoon in the hopes of procrastinating on his AP Bio homework. Mrs. Parker was a real bitch and to this day he can't understand why he decided to take this course. It wasn't like it was required.

"Hey, baby," Anna said as she picked up the call. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just bored. You?" Ryan answered.

"Nothing. I went with my mom yesterday to get a new outfit for the concert on Tuesday."

"Really? How did that go?"

"Fine. I just wish that we didn't have to wear the boring white top/black bottom combination that is so common of these affairs."

"Well, no one likes to disturb the heard."

"We are all sheep. BAAHH."

"Hey, why don't you try and come over later. I spoke to my dad and he won't be back till later on this week."

"Wait. Your dad won't be here for the concert?"

"Nope."

"That sucks. Is your mom going?"

"Don't know. I told her about it, but with her pill popping who knows if she'll actually show up."

"Ryan…I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. It's not your fault that my parents suck."

"No, but I feel bad shoving my loving home life in your face when you are practically raising yourself."

"Well, I won't use that much of an extreme, Anna, but I appreciate what you mean."

"I will come over later and I'll bring some dinner."

"You don't have to take care of me, you know."

"Yes I do."

"See you later."

"Later," and with that, Anna hung up the phone and smiled to herself. How did she get so lucky as to find a guy like Ryan?

* * *

Finn was cooking dinner as Rachel was sitting on one of stools at the counter, nibbling on some bread as an appetizer. Her feet were propped up on the stool next to her seat as she checked her PDA for any work e-mails. There was a comfortable silence of an old married couple as the two went about their lives in perfect harmony of one another.

"Can you pass me that butter?" asked Finn as he turned around.

"Sure," Rachel replied as she handed it to him. As Finn reached out to grab it from her, the chastely kissed as each went back to their respective tasks.

"I should call Bill. Let him know what time to come and pick me up. I have my first rehearsal early tomorrow. They want to start previews by February, which is nothing for Broadway."

"That is fast. You don't have to call Bill, though. I can drop you off."

"That's not how we say goodbye, and you know it." The mood changed quickly and suddenly the walls of the spacious condo were moving in closely around them. Finn tried to hide his feeling of disappointment.

"But it can be. I mean, Rachel… what are we doing here?"

"We're doing what we always do. Enjoying the moment and then going back to our lives. It works better this way. We both know that." Rachel tired to make her point clear.

"Better. That's crap and you know it," Finn rebutted.

"Oh, please. Don't start quoting _Empire Records_ to me. We have this arrangement for a reason. I thought we respected that."

"No, I respect the fact that we made an agreement to show up when we needed one another at any time in our lives. The fucking came after that. We have been doing this for years, one of us showing up unexpectedly at the other's door step for comfort – more often than not you coming to me – we have a few perfect days together and you go off playing the unlucky in love actress and I go off to being the only single person at my workplace." Finn was getting increasingly angry. So was Rachel.

"Finn…" Rachel hesitated and then continued her thought. "What is it that you want?"

"You know that I want you."

"You know that we can't do that. You would not be happy Finn."

"Well maybe I'm willing to make the sacrifice, considering that the only time I am truly happy is when I am with my best friend. When I am with you." Finn had crafted the prefect pained expression over the years. He had suffered more heartache though his life experiences then Rachel could ever begin to understand. This particular look on his face crushed her heart when she saw it.

"Finn…" she stopped again and collected herself. Trying not to feel guilty. "This life is not like a Julia Roberts movie." Finn flashed his perfect half-smile as Rachel continued. "It is messy and it's hard and there is no such thing as privacy. I have been so afraid to be close to someone for this reason and you have no idea what you would be giving up if you were to be with me."

"Yes I do," Finn replied softly.

"No, you don't!" Rachel exclaimed. She stood up and pounded her hand against the counter. Both parties were leaning against opposing sides the counter, breathing heavily. They were taking in the fight they were embarking on. Neither of them have ever been able to let go of the past, making any discussion of the future difficult and pained. "Finn, I live under a microscope – and I'm not even a tabloid celebrity like those reality show freaks or whatever." She stopped again and closed her eyes. "I come here to see you because you remind me of what I was and how far I've come. You give me a sense of peace and stability because so much of my life is spinning around me."

"So, were going back to you admitting that you are using me so you are able to feel something in your artificial existence you call a career."

"No. I'm saying I come here to remind myself that I wouldn't have any of this if it wasn't for you!"

"That's where you're wrong, Rachel. You may not have been discovered if it wasn't for me. Us. But, your own personal ambition, something you had way before our lived collided, is what has brought you to where you are now."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You are a gifted performer Finn, and a wonderful musician, why are you a high school teacher?"

"Because I didn't want the life you wanted. I just wanted out of the hole we grew up in. God, we have this conversation all the time, Rachel. I do not want to be in the spotlight, I just want to celebrate the fact that I studied music and be happy."

"Ah-HAH!" Rachel pointed at Finn.

"What?"

"You just proved my point that we cannot be together. You don't want my life. You just said it. It's okay, but I just want you to realize it."

Finn felt tricked by what had just happened. He turned his head to the side and looked down to the floor. The silence was defining until he finally spoke. "Rachel, I want you forever. Bottom line. I love you and that is all that I know. Maybe we can just figure out everything as we go along."

"No, Finn. No," she replied. Hearing that broke both their hearts. Both were breathing heavily as they felt the room go back to its original size and let the confrontation between them dissolve into the air. Finn went back to cooking. "I guess, since you are my best friend, you can give me a lift home. It is Sunday evening after all and I don't want to bother Bill," Rachel said quietly.

"Good," was all Finn said as he focused on the items over the stove. "Hey Rach, what about out pact?"

"What pact?" Both their voices had gone back to their normal decibel. Maybe a little softer than usual, but life has aged them from time to time.

"The pact that we made that if both of us weren't married by the time we were 35 we would get married." Finn still hadn't looked up from the food he was stirring in the skillet.

"Finn we were kids when we did that. It wasn't real."

"Well you said it was real the last time we were together," his voice was still soft, but more hopeful. "You even made me promise again. You started rambling about how your clock was ticking."

Rachel let out a shy smile and a soft laugh. She got up and walked behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his back. She loved that he was so tall. "You're right, I did say that. I was probably just PMS-ing or something, but either way it happened."

He turned in her arms and finally faced her. "So are we still on?"

"Yes, but you cannot use this as some excuse never to pursue other people."

"I never have in the past, so no reason to do so now. But you can't use this excuse either." Finn tucked a piece of hair behind Rachel's ear.

"Don't worry, with my life, I have plenty more excuses for why my relationships suck." Both smiled at the remark and Finn gently kissed Rachel. It was an awkward, but adult way to end their weekend together. This relationship was always bittersweet. From the first time they met on the McKinley Auditorium stage to now. When will it ever be a perfect ending? Can there be a perfect ending for these two? Neither knew.

* * *

Ryan and Anna were enjoying the dinner Anna had created from miscellaneous items in her refrigerator. Pasta with leftover steak and chicken, mozzarella cheese and tomato sauce, all baked together in a Pyrex dish. It sounded like a strange concoction, but it was much better then Ryan expected. Anna was not the best cook, but she could put some things together, and for some reason this tasted kind of awesome. They were sitting quietly at the wooden table in the alcove that attached the kitchen to the formal dining room, which had nothing in it. The house of two bachelors was sparse of anything besides the necessities. Ryan and his dad lived like two people in a co-op building. They only interacted when necessary. Which wasn't much since Ryan was becoming more and more independent every day. He reminded Anna a lot of Steve York in _Rats Saw God_, a book she read after a teacher recommended it to her during her '_Cather in the Rye_ is the most amazing thing in the world I need to read any other story like it' phase.

"So, Ryan are you excited about Tuesday?" Anna asked beaming.

"Well, not as excited as you," Ryan playfully responded.

"I can't wait. We are gonna be great. And then it's only two more days until Winter Break. I need a vacation. Oh, and some time to play with my Hanukkah presents."

"I can't believe your parents got you a video camera and a new iPod."

"You act like your parents don't shower you with crap all the time. I get a few lavish things a year. What's your excuse?"

"Anna my parents give me stuff all the time because they don't know what else to do because they don't know how to be parents."

"Well ain't that the truth." They stopped talking for a while and just ate in silence, enjoying the food because teenagers eat more than they would ever care to admit. Ryan watched Anna as she ate. Her angelic face, perfect hair, olive skin, all worked together in harmony creating someone too good to be true. She was just wearing jeans and an old long-sleeved t-shirt, but even in her old weekend garb, she was idyllic. It was moments like this that Ryan felt he needed Anna in his life forever. Ryan had so few people in his life he could count on, so the fact that he felt he needed Anna scared him a little.

"Anna this tastes great. Thank you for making it and bringing it over," Ryan said, breaking the silence.

"You're welcome," Anna replied as her head faced her plate. "I'm glad you like it," she continued as she looked up with a sweet half smile.

"Anna…" Ryan hesitated slightly, trying to get her attention. Anna looked innocently into his eyes. "I love you," he continued.

A large grin spread over Anna's face. She started to glow a bright shade of red. She leaned over the corner of the table and kissed him gently. They broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. Anna was still smiling and glowing as she whispered, "I love you, too."

Ryan put his arms on Anna's shoulders and kissed her again with more force, but for a short period of time. "I love you," he said again. He let out a giddy chuckle.

"I love you," Anna responded in a similar fashion. Both teens had large grins on their faces as they embraced the moment that they were each other's first love and all the excitement that came along with this.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone for giving this story a shot. Feedback would be really helpful, so please review and let me know what you think. I hope you are enjoying everything so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Hello All. This chapter is kind of short, but I should have a longer one published by the end of the day tomorrow. Let me know what you guys are thinking about it thus far. I really want to have this completely finished by the time the new episodes start, but in my mind I still have a lot more story to tell. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee, but one can wish. The original characters I created are mine.

* * *

Monday afternoon the nervousness of actually singing as a group in front of an auditorium of people started to sink into Anna. She has been a performer her whole life, but knowing this was the first time this group of ragamuffins would be performing together in front of an actual audience was an interesting experience. They club itself had only existed since the second semester of Anna's freshmen year when enough students proved that they would join this club if someone was to chair it. Mr. Hudson was a cool enough guy to give it a try and the whole group was thankful to him for doing so. The group slowly started to file into the choir room.

Anna's best friend Jessica sat next to her. Jessica and Anna met in Middle School and soon realized they had more in common then they had with most of their peers. Anna was very excited to meet someone who wanted to cheerlead and actually liked going to school and was proud of whom she was and didn't want to change to be like the status quo. This was a very rare feat for kids in Middle School. Lena sat on the other side of Anna. Lena was a nice girl, but timid. Lena smiled a greeting as she sat down. Anna and Jessica returned the sentiment; pleasantly surprised that Lena joined them.

"It is okay that I sit here?" Lena asked quietly.

"Yeah. Of course," Anna answered with encouragement. Two seconds later she watched Ryan come in looking surprised that Lena was sitting next to her. As much as Anna tried to deny it, she was a popular girl at Ossining High, and Lena was a much more introverted soul. It wasn't like Ossining had a rigid cast system, but there were definitely groups. Anna's interests tended to navigate her above the radar, befriending several different types of people, but that was also what made her so well-liked by her peers.

Anna was trying to find a polite way to start a conversation with Lena. "So have you put in any thought into what song you are going to present for the club to sing?" Anna was grasping at straws here.

"I was thinking about a Rachel Berry song, maybe."

"We LOVE Rachel Berry!" exclaimed Jessica with excitement.

"Really?" questioned Lena in disbelief.

"Oh My God, yes," agreed Anna. All three had giddy smiles on their faces.

"_Boyfriend Sweater_ is my favorite album," said Lena.

"Lena, you have no idea," Anna started to get really excited and talked really fast. "_Boyfriend Sweater_ is the soundtrack to my life! Especially the title track! I love it so much. Have you ever read the special thanks in the CD jacket!?"

"Yes!" Lena said fast and with glee.

"Hey, you. You know who you are. Thanks for the sweater." Both girls said in unison, giggling as they finished.

"I need to get that, like, tattooed to my body," Anna exaggerated with joy. All three girls were laughing pretty hard at this point.

"I read that the sweater she is wearing on the CD cover actually belongs to an ex-boyfriend," said Jessica, coming up from air as the laughter slowed.

"That's awesome," said Lena.

"I love her," said Anna with her usual confidence. The conversation quieted and the girls waited for a few second for Mr. Hudson to arrive. Mr. H always managed to be the last one at their meetings. It was almost as though he was watching through a hidden window and when he saw that everyone had arrived, he sauntered in. Even when kids were absent from school on a particular day.

"Okay, so we have just enough time to run though all our songs for tomorrow night, but first I have a few announcements," Finn started to say.

The students groaned this.

"Geez guys, thanks," Finn responded to his students. "Anyway, as I was saying, I just wanted to clear up some items about the song you guys are presenting. This is _not_ a competition. I repeat NOT a competition. I will not be involved in what song it chosen, you will all present one song by explaining to the group why you chose your song and then you will play the song on a CD or off an MP3. Then everyone will vote and the votes will be placed into a paper bag and the song with the most votes wins. Once again, I repeat, this is not any sort of competition." Finn stopped and took a breath.

"Mr. H don't you mean a hat? We will place our votes into a hat," questioned Ryan.

"No, I mean a bag. Hats are bad." Finn thought about the many mistakes Mr. Shue made with the glee club those first few months; between the boys vs. girls' mash-ups and the ballads picked out of a hat. Finn was smart enough to learn from the mistakes he observed. Hence him clarifying that this is all in good fun and nothing to take personally. Not that a bag is any better than a hat, but it just made Finn feel safer. "Do you guys think that you would be ready to present these songs by Wednesday afternoon?"

The group quietly responded with variations on the answer of 'yes'.

"Good, because I was thinking that we could have a little party to celebrate the chorus club's first big show, you know, with like snacks and soda and stuff and you could all present in a nice, fun environment. You guys would like that, right?" Mr. Hudson already knew the answer from his several years of teaching that if you mentioned snacks to high school students, they immediately perked up. He knew from the very positive reception of his suggestion that this group was no different. "Okay, so I will supply most of the snacks and drinks, but I think it would be nice for you guys to maybe bring some stuff as well. Is that cool?"

"Absolutely, Mr. H," Jessica responded in a warm tone.

"Great. Okay everyone, into position," and with that, the final practice before the winter concert had begun.

* * *

Rachel Berry was sitting on stage in a circle of small chairs with all the other actors in play. They were doing a read through of the lines and warming up to one another. A perfect way to start rehearsals in Rachel's point of view. She was excited to meet everyone and what they were going to bring to their characters.

After the read through, the group just started to sing some of the songs, kind of as a warm up of what was to come. Rachel was so excited to belt out some of the numbers. The group could tell that this particular part meant something very important to Ms. Berry. She was confidant, but not necessarily her poised self that was usually seen. She was eager and very energetic. She was talking fast and grinning from ear to ear. The other actors were surprised to see this fun, excited side to multi-talented star. Rachel was letting he freak flag fly a little bit, and the other respected it and loved it. It was way more encouraging than the diva they were bracing themselves for. There was a lot of laughter that first day of rehearsals.

When all was done, the group headed back to fitting rooms to gather their belongings. No one had any costumes on, but everyone was given a place to keep their stuff that was their own. One of the stagehands for the theater came walking up to Rachel as she sat at her mirror, gulping down a bottle of water and getting her heart rate down.

"Ms. Berry?" the young man questioned as Rachel looked up, "These arrived for you." In his hands was a large, beautiful display of pink roses in a lovely glass jar, dressed with ribbon and gauze.

"Oh, wow," Rachel replied as she took them from him and placed them on the vanity. "Thank-you," she called out to him, since he had already started to walk away.

"Wow, flowers already?" stated Jenny, a young actress who bravado who had a smaller part in the play, as she walked by, jacket slung over her shoulder. "Aren't you special. Who are they from?"

"I have no idea. They were just given to me right now. I haven't even read the card yet," Rachel said still surprised from the gift.

"Well, I have to run," said Jenny. "Have a good night."

"You too. See you tomorrow."

"Yep."

And with that, Rachel opened up the envelope. A smile quickly came across her face when she saw who they were from. It was a wonderful surprise.

_Dear Rachel, I guess you won the ultimate Diva-Off. You better save me some seats for opening night. Love, Kurt._

A flower display this perfect and lavish could only be picked out by a flamboyant gay man, Rachel thought to herself as she looked back at the bouquet. She could have sworn this was from her dads; case-in-point. She let out a laugh to herself and brought them out with her as she walked to Bill waiting at the car. He immediately ran up and grabbed them from her, gently placing them in the car. As a man with a wife and two daughters, Rachel was aware that Bill knew the ways to a women's heart. Bill knew that for Rachel that was the occasional chivalrous action. Rachel was excited to put these flowers on the center of the dining room table, which she never used. But with the light from the windows and the pink flowers on the black hard top, it would be exquisite ambience for Rachel to come home to from rehearsals.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks again to everyone for giving this story a shot. Feedback would be really helpful, so please review and let me know what you think. I hope you are enjoying everything so far. I truly, honestly appreciate any sort of response.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: Hello All. Thank-you all for the response so far. I have been getting really interesting feedback and I really appreciate it. Please keep letting me know what you are thinking. Also, just an FYI, those enjoying the story, you may want to reread the first chapter again, because some of the characteristics presented there will start to come in play in the next few chapters. Just a heads up for some plot twists. I will try to have more us ASAP.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee, but one can wish. The original characters I created are mine.

* * *

Wednesday afternoon all the students were enjoying the high of performing together for the first time. And getting a large, welcoming applause afterword made it all worth it. The club was determined to do even better for the spring concert. The group was gathered around a large table; placing down the snacks they provided. Everyone was enjoying the moment when Mr. Hudson walked in. He had two large grocery store bags in tow with soda and juice and cookies and chips. He also brought cups, plates, and napkins, because that's the real job of a teacher.

"Hello, everyone," said Finn sprightly.

"Hey Mr. H," chimed one of the kids

"So, what snacks did everyone bring for me?"

"For you?" another student questioned. "I thought we were here to celebrate our accomplishments, you didn't sing last night," the student said it sweet enough that he didn't sound like a brat, but wise enough that the other students responded as well.

"Yeah," several members of the group agreed with the previous student's sentiment.

"Ok, no need to get feisty," replied Mr. Hudson.

Everyone helped and opened up the provisions, then took what they wanted. Most stood around leaning on the table, as a few brought over some chairs. There was mindless chitter-chatter amongst the group and everyone was having a good time. It was a nice way to end, since winter break started Thursday at 3:05pm. Mr. Hudson genuinely told the students they did a wonderful job and congratulated them on achieving the goal they set out to accomplish. Finn also said that he enjoyed meeting most of the students parents and it was a treat to hear that the group was actually liked being in the choirs club. The students appreciated that in this moment, Mr. Hudson was treating them more as equals than as students. Everyone was telling jokes and laughing; celebrating a job well done. Finn was standing a few feet away from the students who were gathered at the table gabbing.

"So, Mr. Hudson," Jessica started to speak, taking a bite of a strawberry somebody brought. "I saw you at the football game on Friday night." Jessica was a cheerleader after all, so she saw quite a bit that was happening in the stands.

"Well, I do work at the school," said Finn.

"We wouldn't have taken you for someone who liked football," another student interjected.

"Well, music and football coincide better then you think."

"How so?" one of the sitting students interjected.

"If they didn't, the band and the color guard wouldn't perform at the games."

"That's true. So did you play any sports in school?" asked Lena innocently.

"I was captain of the basketball team and," Finn hesitated with the second half of his sentence, "quarterback of the football team…"

"What?" screamed most of the students in disbelief.

"Are you kidding?" asked Ryan.

"Well, we kinda sucked, but yea I was a football player."

"You couldn't have been as bad as our team," said a student.

"Worse. We once lost a game to a school to the deaf." The students were in fits of laughter at this point in the conversation.

"Are you serious?" asked the same student.

"Yes," replied Finn and tried to hide the grin on his face. The entire group was getting a kick out of hearing this story of Mr. Hudson's past.

"Did you date any cheerleaders?" asked Jessica slyly, to which Anna scoffed.

"Several," Mr. H responded. The students were gathering close together. They knew they were finding out things that were special somehow and they knew to keep close.

"So, wait, how did you get into music?" asked Lena in her sugary sweet manner.

"I was in my school Glee Club," Finn had no idea how they were going to respond to that. Most smiled, but didn't seem to understand how embarrassing admitting that was.

"Okay, what is a 'Glee Club'? Is that like what were in?" asked Anna with genuine curiosity.

"Um, well, kind of. But, not really. In glee, you perform at competitions, and particularly at my high school, depending on how well we did, it helped to encourage more funding for the arts," the student suddenly got quiet and were intently listening, eager to hear what Mr. H had to say. "It's also more performance based," Finn continued and the students slowly eased into scholastic mode. "A glee club dances and performs songs that are more popular in a theatrical setting. It's a Midwestern thing."

"You can dance?" asked Ryan.

"Not well, but I was able to sort of keep up." Finn nodded slightly as he answered.

"Is that why you are letting us perform a song of our choice?" asked another young mind.

"Yes. And speaking of which," Finn was glad for the transition, "I'm a little sick of Twenty Questions with Mr. Hudson and I'm curious as to what songs you have chosen, so I think it's time you guys presented."

The group moaned that the conversation was over.

"You can't talk to us a little bit more?" asked Anna hopefully, with a sweet puppy dog look on her face.

Finn flashed his patented dimpled half-smile. "Trust me, if I told you the stories of my high school experience, you would not believe me."

The students all looked at Mr. H; intrigued by his remark. And with that, the first student presented their song.

* * *

Finn was honestly surprised by some of songs students suggested. Yes, there was a large collection of modern pop hits that most likely will be forgotten in a few months (or maybe not, who knows?), but there were also some standards that Finn didn't even think the students would know. There were also some songs that were kind of out of left field. Anna's suggestion of The Supremes 'Can't Hurry Love' was one of the stranger ones. Although it's a great song, even Finn wasn't sure how that would with this group of students. He also knew to brace himself for at least one student suggesting one, but Finn was dumbfounded when it was Lena, to suggest the Rachel Berry ballad off of _Boyfriend Sweater_.

It was Ryan's turn to present. Finn liked Ryan. He was a good kid. Quiet, but had a head on his shoulders. Finn also knew that Ryan was the top of his class, so Finn was expected to meet his parents at the concert. Wouldn't parents of such a talented student be proud to see their son's accomplishments? Guess not.

"Okay, so I tried to choose a song that spoke to not only our generation, but generations past." Ryan began with spirit in his eyes and a glow on his face. He looked truly excited about what he was going to present. "It's about achieving your dreams and keeping your integrity despite adversary. It is a wonderful song full of hope and it tells the tale of new beginnings. Ladies and gentlemen, I present 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey.

Finn appreciated Ryan's introduction; smiling to himself about the fact that at 16, Finn didn't even know what half the words Ryan used even meant. As the music started to play, the students listened and enjoyed. They responded well to the message of the song and the courageous range of Steve Perry's voice. Listening to it, Finn was reminded of all the many memories he has because of this song. Him and Rachel. Performing in New Directions. Accepting his musical talent. Realizing that music was his fate and going to be his ticket to a bright future. None of that would have happened if they weren't as good as they were that day. Finn owed a lot to this song. The group enjoyed it. The next song presented was 'Just Say Yes' by Snow Patrol. Another odd choice in Finn's opinion, but the students liked it.

* * *

There were a few more songs and then everyone put their votes into the brown paper bag. 'Just Say Yes' won. Mr. Hudson knew he had his work cut out for him figuring out how to make that song work for a slightly miss-matched group of vocalists, but it won by an overwhelming majority, so it must have struck a chord with them, he thought. No pun intended. Of course Finn would have preferred for 'Don't Stop Believing' to have won, but maybe it was better this way. More than anything, Finn was glad that the Rachel Berry song didn't win. That would have been too weird. It was even hard for Finn to think of "Rachel Berry" the pop star/actress/etc., as Rachel, the woman who he, despite his best efforts, loved. The entire club was very excited about song. It was wonderful way to end their afternoon the day before the beginning of winter break.

The group gathered their stuff to leave. "I gotta run," said Anna to Ryan as she grabbed her items to leave. "Jessica and I have still have a lot of stuff to finish on our presentation for history tomorrow." She was talking quickly and gave Ryan a soft peck on the cheek.

"Bye," Ryan called after her, since Anna was already out the door. Ryan gathered his belongings into his backpack and, without being asked, helped Mr. Hudson clean up the mess left behind by the adolescents.

"Thanks," said Finn, slightly surprised. "You don't have to do that."

"No problem, Mr. H."

"Well, thanks again." Finn smiled gratefully at the young man. "I really liked your song choice."

"You really did?" Ryan was flabbergasted at Mr. Hudson's comment.

"It's a personal favorite of mine. It's too bad it wasn't chosen."

"Thanks," Ryan was genuinely grateful. The two men started to move towards the trashcan, throwing out the food stained paper plates.

"I didn't meet your parents last night," Finn said changing the subject. "Did they have a good time?"

Ryan breathed out hard. As much as he tried to hide it, sometimes it was hard from him to keep his emotions in check. "You didn't meet them because they weren't there," Ryan replied.

"Oh," Finn was taken aback. "I'm sorry about that. Do you mind me asking why?"

Ryan tried to formulate a way to make sense of his family situation. "Do you know the Larrabee's?"

"Who?" Finn was at a loss.

"You know, from that movie _Sabrina_?"

"Oh, yeah." Finn knew from several years of practice that that movie was a panty dropper, but he was not about to tell young Ryan that.

"Well, my dad is kind of like Linus Larrabee because he's like really smart, and comes from a very successful family, and he lives for his job and because of this, he has been out of town all week on business. And my mother is kind of this former perfect housewife who got everything she asked for from my dad, but still ended up divorcing him anyway and became a blozy, pill-popping alcoholic." Ryan didn't mean to ramble off all of his problems on Mr. Hudson, but since it was the first time anyone ever cared to ask, Ryan just blurted out his honest answer.

"Wow," Finn was shocked by how much emotion just came out of this boy, who more often than not, kept to himself. There was an awkward pause and neither knew what to say next. Finn finally said the first thing that came to his mind. "My dad died when I was a baby." Finn didn't know where he was going with this, but somehow in his mind it related. "So, for pretty much it my whole life it was just me and my mom. I just wanted to let you know that everyone had hard times."

"Thanks,"

"And if you ever need to talk about anything. Really, anything at all. Comic books for all I care. My door is always open. You can even call me up at home if you need to. My number is on that chorus club emergency contact sheet."

Ryan was genuinely grateful for Mr. Hudson's encouragement right now. "Thanks, really," was all Ryan could think of to say, but his facial expression said so much more.

"You're welcome," replied Finn.

Both men started to walk out of the choir room when Ryan asked: "Why are you being to kind to me."

Finn's eyes widened. "Well, I'm a teacher. I'm supposed to be kind to you."

"No, I know. I mean, like why are you caring so much about me?"

"Well, Ryan, because you are a gifted student; and as a mentor of mine once said to me, 'sometimes being special sucks.'" Finn paused as Ryan tried to grasp what he was trying to imply. "You seemed like someone who needed a confidant, someone you can talk to without judgment, and I can be that person for you if you ever need it."

Ryan was at a loss of words to express how glad he was for Mr. Hudson being in his life at this moment. Once again, "Thanks," was all Ryan could come up with. "I will definitely take you up on that offer," he continued.

"Good," Finn replied. "Enjoy your break!" Finn and Ryan noticed that they were about to leave in opposite directions.  
"Thanks. Happy holidays," Ryan called out as he started to walk down the hallway.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks again to everyone for giving this story a shot. Feedback would be really helpful, so please review and let me know what you think. I hope you are enjoying everything so far. I truly, honestly appreciate any sort of response.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: Hello All. Thank-you all for the response so far. Sorry it took so long for me to get a new chapter up, but I have been busy. It is great to hear that people are enjoying what I am writing. The story will start to be a little different at this point (the rating will make more sense) and I promise that there will be more Finn and Rachel together in chapter 8. Please let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee, but one can wish. The original characters I created are mine.

* * *

The holidays were uneventful for Finn Hudson. His mom came to his house for Christmas, which was nice. He hadn't seen her in a while. Also, Finn went to a cheesy holiday party hosted by a co-worker. There was an English teacher there, with a pretty decent rack, from Rockland County who was buzzed off red wine, but seemed interesting enough. She and Finn kissed under the mistletoe and agreed to go on a date New Years Day. As much as Finn cared for Rachel, there was always the possibility that they might not end up together. He always tried to take advantage of opportunities to meet someone else. The problem was that those opportunities were usually few and far between. Finn took the cute English teacher for a nice dinner where she drank water. It turns out without substance abuse this woman was dreadfully boring and had a horrible sense of humor. This was weird because she taught the great works of literature for a living. Either way, the date sucked, and Finn went home unsatisfied.

Finn hated the fact that every woman he ever met he compared to Rachel. He hated this because in so many ways Rachel is a fantasy. She's a fucking actress and singer for Christ's sake. Even though that was not the Rachel he decided to love those many years ago, that was the Rachel she was now, and Finn's love has never ended. It has changed as they have changed (grown-up, matured, lived), but never dwindled. It has been much harder lately because Finn has not been with another woman besides Rachel in so long, so his feelings have been very intense. There were so many memories, so many moments, so many of everything. Sometimes it was hard for Finn to think of sections of his lifespan and not think of Rachel. Their relationship was more intense at some times more than others. It was hard at times and very easy at others. When he went to LA to visit her after he broke off his engagement a few years back, Rachel asked him to stay. It took everything in his body to say no. It was only March and he loved his job too much to ever consider leaving before school let out for summer. By the end of that school year, she was off somewhere making a movie, and they were off-again. Maybe she was right, he didn't want that life. He was so unsure. All he really knew was that he loved her and that complicated most rational thought.

* * *

It was the end January and Rachel was in the thick of her _Wicked_ rehearsals. She was really stressed out. It was very long days and hard, physical work. She even missed a period because she was stressed so thin. Rachel was even getting physically sick sometimes. She knew she had been away from Broadway for a while, but she didn't think that it was going to be this hard. Rachel knew that she wanted this, though. So she was just going to buck up, grin, and bare it. Rachel was happy though, despite it all. She loved winter in New York. Even though the snow was more gray and grimy – as opposed to pristine and white – when it snowed in Manhattan, there was a quiet that calmed the island. There was still the bustle that was usual of the city, but somehow it was different. Rachel loved that difference. She looked out her bedroom window over the Highline and to the East River and watched the flakes fall. Rachel felt surprisingly complete recently. Whole somehow. Even though she was lonely. Rachel missed Finn terribly. She wished he would barge though her front door, scoop her up in his arms, and make love to her right on the floor. Unfortunately that was not going to happen; because her eyes were closing and the accumulation of white flakes outside was increasing by the second.

* * *

Anna Stern hated January. This particular January was worse than those past. Not only did she have her usual collection of homework and projects, but she also had mid terms and her English Regents. A lovely two-day exam. On top of that it was cold. Anna was not the biggest fan of the cold. She was able to make it through her tests without any major snafus, which was good. But the main reason Anna hates this time of year was because she never feels like she has enough time. Not enough time to study. Not enough time to spend with her family. Not enough time for dance. Not enough time on her extracurriculars. Not enough time with her friends. And not enough time with Ryan. Ryan was a permanent member of Anna's priority list. That scared her at times, but it was also great too. Because of all of this, Anna felt she hardly had enough time to sleep either. It was Thursday night at 7pm, snow has started to fall, and she could barely keep her eyes open. The news says that it's supposed to accumulate a lot tonight. Anna fell asleep without even changing into her pajamas.

* * *

Ryan's father was left for work before Ryan even woke in the morning. That's how it's always been. It was 6am when Ryan's buzzer went off. Ryan groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Instead of the intense winter sun streaming into his room, it was dark. He looked out to see nothing but soft gray. The comforting color of gray that consumed the landscape when it snowed. Ryan could see that there were still flakes falling pretty heavily. He immediately ran into the living room and turned on the news. The closings were scrolling across the bottom. In the New York tri-state area, on the news, it goes by county and this station was only on Nassau. Ryan knew if he changed the channel he would miss it, so he stayed put with a cup of coco in his hands for wishful thinking. After 10 minutes or so, Westchester County school districts finally started to flash on the screen. New Castle School District: closed; New Rochelle School District: closed; Ossining School District: closed.

"YES!!" screamed Ryan as he jumped up and nearly spilled his drink. Although he only had a year and a half of pre-college schooling left, he still got extremely excited about Snows Days. They were like holidays without all the family animosity and suppressed aggression. And it was Friday, which meant, instant 3-day weekend. And since Ryan was hardly given any homework on Thursday, and he finished it last night, he didn't have anything to dampen the beauty of this moment right now.

* * *

Anna woke to the sound of her cell going off. What time was it? Had she slept though since 7pm last night? Apparently. Anna guessed she was more tired than she thought if she just slept for 12 hours straight. Was it still snowing? Anna reached over to her night stand and answered without even looking at the phone.

"Jessica?" Anna groaned groggily as she attempted to wake.

"Anna, were you still sleeping?" Jessica questioned on the other end of the line with way too much spirit for this hour.

"Yes." Anna's eyes were closed as she remained in a quazi sleep-state.

"What if we still had school today?"

"Still had…?"

"Anna, it's a snow day!"

"Really?" Anna's eyes popped open and a smile spread across her face, but she was still to numb to sit up.

"God, you really did just wake up. You wanna meet up for a celebratory Snow Day brunch?"

"Yea. Just give me a few hours. How's 9 at Lafayette Diner?" Anna was barely awake.

"Prefect. See you there."

"Okay. Bye-bye," Anna said like a 4-year-old. She hung up before Jessica could even say goodbye, and dozed back to sleep.

Anna was sitting at a booth near the front door at the diner. She was in slight disbelief that she arrived before Jessica. Anna did walk faster than Jessica, so it could just be an accident. Anna checked her phone and texted Ryan. "Watcha up to?"

"Shoveling. You?" Ryan texted back.

"Brunch with Jessica. I'll stop by afterward."

"Ok."

And with that, Jessica stormed in, dragging large snow-filled footprints with her.

* * *

Breakfast was good and just what Anna needed. She and Jessica hadn't girl chatted in weeks and it was fun to let go and be all goofy. Anna enjoyed not being the prim and proper princess from time to time and showing off other sides of her personality. She walked up to Ryan's with two cups of coffee. Luckily he lived close enough that they weren't too cold when she arrived. They were just the perfect temperature to guzzle down.

"Hey, stranger," called Ryan from the front door. He had just cleared the path from the sidewalk to the stoop and was placing the shovel against the wall.

"Hey to you too," replied Anna. The two met half way on the walk way and kissed.

"Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome." The two kissed again. Ryan and Anna sat on the front steps and quickly drank their coffee. They watched the snow come down around them and embraced the magic of a snow day. They had a lot of catching up to do. They hadn't really talked and hung-out just the two of them in a few weeks. They would see each other at school and other stuff, but they had not had a real date in a while. It was just what both of them needed.

"So, you did well on the English Regents?" questioned Ryan. He knew Anna was not the best test taker.

"Yea. I thought I would do better, but I did okay." Ryan noticed that she did not say what the actual grade was. He knew not to ask.

"I think that we could use some music right now," said Ryan. He ran into his and retrieved the super cool Bose portable iPod dock from his living room.

When he arrived back outside, he started to play some music and noticed that Anna was nowhere to be found. Oh, no. He knew what was coming. He kept turning around in different directions, bracing himself for the attack, but nothing happened. 30 seconds, 40 seconds, a minute. Where was she? As soon as Ryan relaxed and started to think that she maybe went to make a phone call or something, he felt it hit him. Wet, compact, and powerful. Right to the face as it smashed into a million pieces. A snowball. He figured out from where it hit his face, and the direction he was standing, that it came from his left. He started to inch up on to the snow-covered grass. Walking with caution, he suddenly took one in the back. Ryan franticly turned and found her. Anna was huddled down on the ground next to the steps. He immediately threw one back at her. Soon, they were in a full-fledged fight, and Ryan tackled Anna into the ground. They were both soaking wet with crimson-flushed faces. Ryan leaned over Anna and kissed her hard. It was a very intimate moment; and the first one the two had shared in a while.

"We should probably go inside and get cleaned up," said Ryan with a smirk.

"I concur," said Anna with a grin as well.

The two walked into the house with anticipation. They discarded their coats and boots as Anna walked towards the bathroom. She held Ryan's hand as he followed her inside. She was holding the music player and placed it on the counter as they stepped inside. Ryan opened the glass door to the shower and turned on the heat. Anna and Ryan undressed quickly as they could, despite the several wet layers necessary for this weather. Once they were stripped of all their garments, Anna gave Ryan a genital kiss and led him into the tile and glass box. It was the first time they had ever taken a shower together. They submerged themselves under the steam, enjoying the goose bumps forming from the mix of cold bodies and hot water.

Ryan grabbed Anna's hips and pulled her into a passionate kiss. His tongue hungry for hers. Anna leaned against the wall and wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck. One hand combing through his hair, another rubbing his shoulder blades. Anna rested her head against the wall as Ryan started kiss her neck. This was the first time she had enjoyed herself in weeks. Ryan's right hand slowed explored the side of Anna's body rubbing against her thigh. He slowly moved his hand between her legs. Ryan pushed himself closer to Anna and held her close. With the water streaming around them, Ryan's mouth found Anna's again and he kissed her with so much strength, she almost fell. His hand finally found his way inside her and started to move in and out quickly. Ryan started to kiss the nape of Anna's neck and around her collar bone. Her eyes were shut wide as she tried to control her moans, while her fingers were still tangled in Ryan's increasingly damp hair. Anna's senses her in overdrive. The texture of his hair, the calm warmth of the water, the smell of soap, the powerful suction of his lips. Ryan moved his fingers to Anna's clit and started to rub in forceful, rhythmic motion. Anna was in haven; her mouth wide open and her jaw trembling.

"Make me come," Anna moaned with pure ecstasy, as Ryan kissed her shoulder. He proceeded to fulfill her command.

* * *

A few hours later Anna's head rested on Ryan's chest, as her arm was wrapped around her his body. Ryan was gently rubbing Anna's back as they watched snow peacefully fall onto the skylight of Ryan's warm room. In Anna's mind, it was perfect.

"I love you," crooned Ryan as he kissed Anna on the top of her head.

"I love you too. This is perfect. A snow day was just what I needed," said Anna wistfully. She dug her nose into Ryan's chest and inhaled. He smelled really good.

"Gosh, Anna. Is anything in your life not perfect? Do you always get what you want?" Ryan was being factitious and just teasing Anna. She knew that, but she still replied.

"Well, there is one thing that I want. One thing that I will always want, but probably never get."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"To meet my birth parents." Ryan's eyes widened at Anna's response and the mood in the room suddenly changed from light to dark. Anna sat-up, wrapping the flat sheet around her chest and continued. "I know that my life is wonderful and my parents love me unconditionally, and I love them the same, but for some reason, I have always wanted that. And I feel so selfish for wanting that. I have this perfect, wonderful life where I have received everything I have ever wanted and for some reason I feel the need to validate my life choices by meeting my birth parents. I hate myself for wanting this!"

Anna bent her knees against her torso, wrapped her arms around her legs, and started to rock her body back and forth. Ryan sat up grabbed the comforter. He put his arms around her shoulders and wrapped the blanket around them both. He gently kissed her back before speaking. "Anna, there is nothing wrong with wanting to meet your birth parents."

"Yes there is. It will make my parents feel like they weren't good enough. But they are good enough and I love them so much, but I just want to meet these people. I feel that it will help me better understand myself." Anna and Ryan moved their heads so they were facing one another, but Anna was still curled up into a ball.

"Anna, you don't know that your parents will feel that way."

"Yes they will. It would break their hearts if I ask them for this." There was a welcomed pause and then Anna finally said, "Let's drop this. I really don't want to talk about it anymore," and Ryan nodded.

He kissed Anna gently before saying, "Okay, but if you ever want to discuss it again, I'll be here for you." Anna and Ryan kissed again and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon together.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks again to everyone for giving this story a shot. Feedback would be really helpful, so please review. I hope you are enjoying everything so far. I truly, honestly appreciate any sort of response. Can you guess what will happen next? It's going to get really good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: Hello All. Thank-you all for your responses. Please keep reviewing. I know this chapter is really long, but I don't want to cut it up into two, because I really how it flows. Let me know what you think. I have attempted to seem like I am remotely talented enough to even pretend to write a _Vanity Fair_ article, so let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy this.

**Correction:** In the last chapter when Rachel is looking out her window to the East River, she should have been looking at the Hudson. Sorry, I had some downtown dyslexia.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee, but one can wish. The original characters I created are mine.

* * *

Monday came too quickly for Finn. Mr. Hudson enjoyed Snow Days just as much as his students. Probably more. Mondays were especially long for Finn because he now had choirs club on those days as well. Ever since their well-reviewed performance at the Winter Concert, there has been anticipation as to what these students were going to do in Spring. This meant practices on both Mondays and Wednesdays, and probably more when the concert gets closer. Finn loved his career, but sometimes he needed a break more than the kids. Luckily February break was only two weeks away.

The arrangement for 'Just Say Yes' just wasn't working. Mr. Hudson was getting frustrated and so were the students. The song finished and everyone looked disappointed. No one seemed to know why it wasn't working.

"I think we may have chosen the wrong song," states a defeated Jessica.

"Do you really think that?" asked Finn curiously. The group looked at him very indecisive.

"Okay, well why do you think you choose this song? I mean this particular song was voted on by an overwhelming majority. What drew you to it?" The group looked around in quiet concern. No one wanted to speak up and as time went on, it seemed as though they were more and more unsure. "Why don't I start off with this question," stated Finn after the awkward pause. "What is music?" The students looked surprised by the question. "It's an expression of emotion, right? Like all art is. Like this…" Finn walked over to the drum set. He sat down and played a drum roll. "Okay, now what does that mean?"

"Anticipation," a boy chimed in.

"Yes. Now what about this?" Finn played the classic bad joke badum-dum-sch.

"Someone just told a joke," replied Ryan.

"Great. Now, if music is a form of expression and people naturally create connections to it, think about what this song is saying. 'Just say yes. Just say there's nothing holding you back. It's not a test nor a tick of the mind, only love.' What do you think that means? I want you guys to sing the song and try to feel what Snow Patrol was feeling. Make it personal. Don't worry about sounding good. This song is about taking chances and trying for something bigger than yourself. Just sing and enjoy yourselves. Let go and see what happens. Have fun!" The whole group started to understand what Mr. H was saying. "From the top," Finn concluded his speech.

And with that the club started to belt out the song. They did not care about the musical composition or who had what vocals, they just sang their hearts out. Moving and swaying as though they were each alone in the comfort of their rooms. Anna sang; taking in every word, every note. She thought about what the words meant. She thought about what Mr. H said about taking chances and enjoying yourself. The group finished laughing and clapping at what they had just accomplished. Finn was also clapping hard.

"There you go!" Mr. H exclaimed. "That was great guys. Sometimes you need to just let go and relax and the music will happen. Okay, I don't want you guys to miss the late bus. See you Wednesday." And with that everyone left, leaving Finn alone in an empty room. Anna grabbed Ryan's hand on their way out. She had a spring in her step. More so than usual.

* * *

Wednesday before chorus practice started, Anna sat down next to Ryan and grabbed his arm to get his attention. "Hey," said Anna.

"Hey," Ryan greeted back.

"Listen, my mom is making a really yummy dinner on Friday night, so yummy in fact that she told me about it this morning because she was so excited, and I want you to join us."

Ryan has met Evan and Maggie plenty of times before and they seemed to approve of him, so he was a little surprised she was asking him over out of the blue like this. "Okay, why?" was all he asked back.

"Because, like I said, my mom is making a yummy dinner, so I would really love for you to be there."

"This doesn't have anything to do with the conversation we had the other day, does it?"

"What conversation?"

And before Ryan was given the opportunity to respond, Mr. Hudson walked in and stated their meeting.

* * *

Anna was right, Maggie did make a very yummy dinner Friday night. Maggie explained that she only cooks this recipe a few times a year because it's so expensive and labor intensive, but she has been craving it for a few weeks now, so she had to make it. Ryan was glad that Anna had invited him over.

"Why don't we go into the living room and have dessert?" said Evan. Ryan and Maggie followed as Mr. Stern into the living room as he turned on the TV to the Ranger game. Evan Stern was not someone who played sports, but he enjoyed watching them. Anna came walking in a few minutes later with four pieces of apple crumb pie. It was Ryan's favorite. At this point, Ryan started to get very suspicious that something was going on.

Maggie got up from the couch and started to pour some white wine for her and Evan. "Would you like some, Ryan?"

Ryan was surprised by the question and had no idea how to respond. "Ummm," was all he could muster.

"Don't worry, you're with adults and we feel one glass is fine. We won't tell on you," said Maggie.

Ryan looked over to Anna for any sort of reassurance. She smiled with encouragement and nodded. "It okay," she said.

"Sure," was all Ryan could think to say, still in disbelief. Anna took a big swig from her glass as her parents looked transfixed at the television. Ryan sat adjacent to them in a comfy chair. He dug his fork into his pie and took a big bite as he tried to analyze what was going on. He took his first sip of wine ever, and tried to decide how he felt about it. Sure he had guzzled cheap keg beer and vodka that was more like paint thinner at parties, but this was the first time he was drinking a sophisticated type of alcohol in an adult setting. The taste lingered in Ryan's mouth and he was still unsure if he liked it.

"I have an announcement!" Anna quickly finished her wine and popped up from the couch, blocking the TV. Both Maggie and Evan looked startled. 'Oh, shit!' was all Ryan could think.

Anna bent her head facing right down to the floor and took a deep breath. "I want to let you guys know that I love you very much and you mean the world to me." The Sterns looked confused as Anna started her speech. Ryan had a feeling that he knew where this was going. He tried to put on an encouraging smile, but Anna just stared straight at her parents. "You have been the best parents a girl could ask for and you have doing nothing but shower me with all your love and support and I will appreciate the lifestyle you have given me forever." She was rambling. She was nervous. Anna's parents listened to her intently, like two small children on the first day of kindergarten. "I love you so, so much and what I am about to ask you is selfish and I know that…" Anna's voice cracked and she started to cry. "I want to meet my birth parents. I love you guys so much, but I just feel this need to meet them and ask them questions and find some answers for myself." Anna took a deep breath and continued. "I know this is a lot to ask for, but I need to do this."

Ryan had a lump in this throat as he saw Anna break down. She was even trembling a little. Once Anna finished her speech, there was a short silence. Evan and Maggie slowly got up from the couch and wrapped their arms around their shaking daughter for a long hug. Ryan was jealous for a second, witnessing such a personal family moment and wishing he could have that.

"It's okay that you want to meet your birth parents, Anna," Evan started. Both parents raised their heads up to speak, but still had their baby girl in their arms.

Maggie continued Evan's thought. "We always knew that you might want to meet them someday and we made a promise when we decided to adopt you, that if you asked, we would let you find your biological parents."

"Really…" Anna said in disbelief.

"Yes, Anna," said Evan.

"We want you to be happy more than anything in the world," said Maggie. They pulled each other in for one more hug. After a few minutes, Maggie walked into the study, wiping a tear from her cheek. She came back a few moments later with a manila folder. "This is the information about your adoption. It has their names and the contract we all signed when this went though. This is any and all the information we have on them. It will be a great start in your search." Maggie had a hopeful tone, but it changed to a concerned mother quickly. "You cannot lose any of the information in this folder, because these are important legal documents. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mom, I understand." Anna pulled her in for one last hug. "Thank-you so much," Anna concluded. Ryan sat in shock of what he had just witnessed. He was unable to speak and unable to move, but he was so touched by what had transpired.

* * *

Anna and Ryan were MIA for most of the weekend. Besides being emotionally drained for the festivities of Friday night, they both had a paper due Monday for Honors US History. Inside her adoption folder were the medical records of both parents, the legal formalities of a private adoption, and a sonogram DVD. Anna did not take the folder with adoption papers out of her sight. Even today, on Monday morning, when she arrives to school early, she brings them with her to school and rests them on the bottom of her locker in the empty hallway; rereading what she has already memorized.

_Biological parents Quinn Febray and Noah Puckerman are legally giving custody and all parental rights of their female daughter to adoptive parents Evan and Maggie Stern, born May 18, 2010 at County General Hospital in Lima, OH. _

The Courier New font of the legal documents was becoming a mesmerizing blur the more and more Anna stared at the papers. She reads the names again for the millionth time. 'Quinn Fabray and Noah Puck…'

"Hey Anna," called Mr. Hudson too loud and cheerful for Monday morning. Anna slams the folder closed started by her named being called. She watched as Mr. Hudson walked past her, his head buried in the Dunkin' Donuts bag and coffee in his hands.

"Hi, Mr. H. See you later," she quietly calls out after him. Anna closed her locker door and leans her back against the wall of cold metal, wondering what she really got herself into.

* * *

It wasn't until Anna was at Ryan's house the on Tuesday afternoon that she finally got the courage to type the name 'Quinn Fabray' into Google. Ryan and Anna were sitting at Ryan's kitchen table with his laptop. The first thing that came up was an article from . 'The online source for all things cheerleading!' Well, that must be a start. It explained stuff already, even though the article was nearly a year old. The headline read 'Former Head Cheerleader Fabray to Replace Sylvester'. The article went on to explain that Quinn Fabray, graduate of the Class of 2012, was to take over for Sue Sylvester as head coach of the William McKinley High School National Campion Cheerleading Squad, the Cheerios, when Sylvester retired from the Lima, Ohio school that Spring. The picture of Fabray was a profile shot, so Anna couldn't tell whether or not they looked alike, but Ryan said they did.

"If this is her, this means she had me at 16," said Anna grasping the information in the article and acknowledging that she is that age right now. Thank God for birth control.

"Lima, Ohio. That's near where my Aunt lives," said Ryan.

"What?" questioned Anna.

"Yea, my dad's sister moved there for work a few years back. I think my cousin was even born in that hospital."

"WHAT!" Anna exclaimed.

"What, what?"

"Ryan that's big news. Do you think she knows anything about this school?"

"Probably. You know, they don't have off from school for all of President's Week, just Monday. We could probably go visit my aunt and go to the school that week. We can get a really cheap flight. We can spend the night in the City at the apartment and leave Monday considering I got us opening night tickets for _Wicked_ and that is the Sunday prior," said Ryan in a very casual tone, almost as though it was something as natural as eating lunch.

Anna was internally freaking out; Ryan had just given her a lot to process. The opportunity to meet her biological mother, the opportunity to go on a vacation with her boyfriend, opening night _Wicked_ tickets to see her idol. All Anna could say was, "WHAT!!!" And Anna hated being repetitive.

"Okay, why are you screaming?"

"Why am I screaming? Oh, I don't know. You just told me that you can make it possible to meet this Quinn –lady, you said that we can go on a trip together, oh and not to mention that stuff about _Wicked_?" Anna was now standing and towering over Ryan, leaning down above him and invading his personal space.

"So, you want to do this?"

"Of course! I don't think my parents will allow it, but we can try asking them. But, more importantly, are you sure about this? That you want to do this and that you can put this together?"

"Anna, my dad has two assistants and more money than either of us can even grasp, yes I can put this together. And my Aunt loves me and she's always telling me to come and visit because she feels bad that my parents are never around, so she would be more than willing to have us stay with her," Ryan said with confidence. He was reassuring her that this could actually happen for her. He was making Anna's dreams come true and both were starting to really understand the magnitude of the adventure they were embarking on.

Anna sat back down and looked deep into Ryan's eyes. She pressed her hands down on his knees. "Are you sure?" questioned Anna. She was afraid that Ryan did not fully grasp what he was getting himself into.

"Absolutely," he responded with a reassuring smile. He rubbed his hands up and down Anna's arms. "I will be here for you, by your side, every step of the way. I promise." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he continued to rub her arms, calming down her nervous excitement. Anna took a deep breath and thought back to all that had just happened in the past few seconds.

* * *

Anna was walking though a grocery store with her mom on Saturday morning; it was one week into February. When she asked her parents about going away and staying with Ryan's Aunt and meeting her birth mother, they were surprisingly cool about her plan. Anna was very confused as to why. Although her parents did give her space, they were also protective of their baby girl and she thought they would freak just at the fact that she was even considering this crazy idea.

"Mom, thanks again for letting me go away next week. I really, truly appreciate it," said Anna as she dragged her feet behind her mom as they started to walk towards the checkout. Anna was genuinely grateful.

"Anna, you are of an age that you should start to have sensational experiences. This is a perfect place to start. Your father and I have accepted the fact that you are growing up, and you need independence." Maggie looked at her daughter in a different way than she ever has in the past. Anna listened with as much attention as possible as Maggie continued. "I just want you to be able to find yourself and who you are. I would have killed to have half the confidence you have when I was your age. You are a wonderful daughter and you have earned your father and mine's trust. You deserved this and we are willing to give it to you."

A tear streamed down Anna's face and she pulled her mother in for a long hug. The lady at the cash register asked if they were going to unload their groceries. Both women let out a giggle pulled away from their embrace, remembering where they were. Luckily it was still early enough that the store was pretty empty. Anna was almost finished unpacking the cart when she saw it. Although the front cover had a picture of some Old Hollywood starlet, it was the headline in the bottom right hand corner that caught her eye. 'Rachel Berry Bares All.'

"Anything else," said the frizzy casher as she smacked her lips.

"Yes. This," Anna said dryly.

* * *

Anna sat upright; legs crossed Indian-style with a wide, mischievous smile across her face. She turned the pages with anticipation wanting to read about her. Anna felt so connected to her and had no idea why, but even just reading about her gave Anna such a rush. Anna finally arrived at the page, took a big swig of her hot tea, and marveled over the two-page photo. She was lounging on a fainting couch in an ornate room that was very French-looking in Anna's opinion. Anna knew nothing about architecture, but more than anything else, Anna loved the outfit. _Vanity Fair_ has the best photographs. She was wearing chunky gray cardigan that was opened wide to show off the figure hugging corset underneath. Somehow she always looked sexy but never vulgar. It was one of the thousands of things Anna loved about her. Anna started to read the opening paragraph below the headline.

'_A Very Berry World' by Samuel Elliot._

_In her most candid interview ever, Rachel Berry, the singer, actress, stage, and screen star discusses her unconventional upbringing (two gay dads), her geeky teen years (glee club, anyone), and her bright future. _

Anna turned the page and started to read the article.

_At a café in the Artists Quarter, the tallest point of Paris, I meet for lunch with Rachel Barry. It is a frigid early December day and the singer/actress is covered in a knit sweater, scarf, and hat. The first thing I ask Ms. Berry about the Sundance Film Festival. _Next Summer, _an independent film she is in was just accepted to premier at the festival in January. "I know. It's so exciting!" says Berry. "I know Andrew [the director] was really hoping it would get in and it has! The film is really wonderful and it deserves to get distribution. I am really proud of it."_

_Berry seems excited about the festival, so I ask her about her plans for the week of films. She gets quite and looks down at her soup. "I am not sure if I will be able to go," she says as a smile spreads across her face. "Right before I came to Paris, I auditioned for a role that I would kill for. It is a part that I have wanted since I was in high school and it would literally be a dream come true if I got this." The smile fades as she takes in a spoonful of soup. "I want it too much. I want everything too much," says Berry and it slowly starts to become noticeable that there is much more than meets the eye with what she is saying. In our conversation, she does not mention what the part is, but the significance to the actress is palpable._

_The role was for the revival of _Wicked_ on Broadway, which she found out she got when she arrived back in New York three days after we meet. She was right about not being able to go to Park City, UT. The show is currently in the thick of rehearsals to start previews by the end of winter. "Why have you wanted this for so long?" I ask trying to understand more about the part._

"_Because of glee club," says Berry._

"_Excuse me, glee club?"_

"_Yes, I was in glee club in high school. This part relates to that time in my life. I was discovered by my agent because of glee club. We made it all the way to nationals and although we only came in third, my agent said he saw something in me and gave me his information. I deferred my admission to Tisch to pursue the stage because of that fateful day," Berry takes a sip of her water as I realize that this was not something she was expecting to discuss today._

"_Were you considered a geek because you were in glee club? What was your high school experience like?"_

"_Yes, I was considered a geek. And as far as my high school experience… it was pretty unbelievable. I mean, if I were to tell you stores of my high school days, you literally would not believe me."_

"_Can you tell me one and we try to figure out if you're lying?"_

"_Sure," says Berry and she looks me dead in the eye. "One time I gave the writer of the school gossip blog a pair of my underwear in exchange for not publishing a story about how the boy who I had a major crush on got his girlfriend, who was the president of the celibacy club, pregnant. Only the father wasn't actually the boy that I liked, but his best friend, who I ironically dated because I was unaware of his baby daddy-ness at the time." Berry finishes her story and takes another big sip of her soup._

"_Really? Are you kidding?" I ask flabbergasted._

_A smile spreads across Ms. Berry's face as she says, "I can tell you, but I'd have to kill you." I take it as a yes, but with the sly grin on her face and the twinkle in her eye, it is hard to be 100 percent sure. I guess she was right about not being able to believe her. _

Anna laughed out loud when she read out the panties. She continued with the article; glad to hear that Rachel had a new movie coming out and that she was writing songs for her new album. It had been nearly a year since her last one, and two since _Boyfriend Sweater_. Rachel talks about the pros and cons of her ambitious nature and how working in show business has actually calmed down her aggressive personality. Anna loved reading about Rachel. The last paragraph of the piece really struck a chord with her as she read it.

_I ask Ms. Berry about any big plans for the future. Anything else that she wants 'too much'. Her face suddenly gets somber as she says, "I want a family. A husband, children, report cards, school lunches, stacks of unpaid bills. I want all of that. I don't know if I will get it," she pauses and a hopeful smile appears on her sad face, "but maybe someday," she says. _

* * *

February break could not have come soon enough for Ryan. He was so excited for what he had in store for Anna on Sunday night. Anna told her parents that she and Ryan were taking an evening flight to Ohio on Sunday, but that was not quite the case. In reality, the two of them were going to the first showing of _Wicked_ starring Rachel Berry (a thought Anna could still not wrap her head around) and then planned on a romantic evening at Ryan's family's apartment on the Upper East Side. She knew if she told her parents that she was spending the night anywhere in the five boroughs, they would insist she still be home by curfew and they would take her to the airport in the morning. It was a little white lie that she was only even able to get away with because her parents had already committed to help participate in a fundraiser for the Ossining Jewish Community Center on Sunday night way before Anna told them about finding her mother.

Ryan rang the doorbell at the Stern residence and a few moments later, Anna emerged, struggling with her suitcase. She was wearing a gorgeous black dress that hit just above the knee, with her bright red dress coat over it. Her make-up and hair were done with precision, which was rare for Anna. She had on high heels, which only elongated her already perfect gams. Ryan stood their transfixed on her beauty for a moment or two, before he realized that she needed his help, and quickly grabbed her suitcase, wheeling it down the path to the sidewalk.

"Is this what we are going to the City in?" asks Anna as she notices the shiny black Town Car, where in which the trunk is open and the driver opens the back right door for the young couple.

"Yep," says Ryan as he gives Anna a kiss on the cheek. He places the suitcase upright on the sidewalk for the driver to put in the trunk and takes Anna's hand to lead her inside the vehicle. The backseat is spacious and the leather seats hug Anna's frame as two get comfortable.

Anna gives Ryan a long kiss and thanks him for this wonderful surprise. "May I add that you look very dapper, by the way," she says in a cheeky voice.

"Thank-you," Ryan replies. He was wearing a black zippered dress coat on top of a perfectly tailored deep gray suit with a purple shirt and black long neck tie. Anna has never seen Ryan so dressed up. He was normally extremely casual. She noticed he even got his hair cut for the occasion. Anna knew Ryan had a privileged lifestyle, but so many students in their school did, and since Ryan was never like the majority who flaunted their money around, Anna never looked at him that way, so this was very surreal for her.

Anna and Ryan sat with their fingers intertwined in near silence, for most of the ride, enjoying the nervous glee of their evening. Queen's 'Somebody to Love' started to play softly on the radio. "Oooh, turn this up," Anna says cheerfully to Ryan, who is sitting next to the sound control panel in the back of the fancy sedan. As the song carried on, they went from quietly singing along, to loudly belting it out; raising their hands in fists of fury as the comically performed to themselves. The song finished just as the crossed over the short bridge from the Bronx to Manhattan, as they laughed very hard.

Ryan had the driver stop by his father's big, imposing midtown office building before the show. He and Anna went up to the 22nd floor of the very tall high rise, knowing that it was only a fraction of the way to the top floor. Ryan walked through the double glass doors with a confidant swagger. Anna was surprised to see a receptionist at the front desk of the imposing office on a Sunday afternoon. It also seemed that there were other people working as well.

"Hello, Robin. Do you have those tickets for me?" asked Ryan in a studious tone. Anna had never seen this mature, adult side to Ryan before, and she kind of loved it!

"Yes, here you go sir," replied Robin in a frank tone. She was a mousy-looking brunette with glasses. Her hair was pulled back tight off her face and she was wearing a dark brown interview suit. She continued: "I also confirmed your flight for tomorrow morning and called your Aunt to let her know when you would arrive. You have dinner reservations at the restaurant you selected in fifteen minutes. Here are your flight vouchers. I highlighted your confirmation number."

"Great work, Robin. Thank-you so much." Ryan seemed groomed to take after his father whether he liked it or not, and Anna noticed. "Oh, Robin, this is my girlfriend Anna," Ryan said gesturing for Anna to come over. Robin extended her hand over the desk and Anna accepted. "Anna, Robin pretty much runs the show around here," he explained. Anna had no idea what to say.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Robin in that same monotone.

"Likewise," said Anna as she finally spoke. "Thank-you so much for all your help."

"You're welcome," responded Robin.

"We'd better go," said Ryan and he and Anna started to turn to leave. He had his hand on the small of Anna's back as he opened the glass door for her. "Thanks again," he called out as they left the office. Ryan and Anna felt very odd all dressed up and being in the massive building with the massive offices and lobbies. They were kids playing dress up.

* * *

Although they had three courses of fantastic dinner and even after dropping off their bags at the apartment, they were still slightly early for the play. Anna kept yapping in Ryan's ear about how excited she was for the duration of the time they sat at their seats. Ryan watched as people started filing in. They did have pretty amazing seats. Fourth row, isle, far right orchestra. They could see the whole stage from where they were. They also had a good view of the rest of the theater, which was large and grand. Ryan's head was moving from left to right watching the other theatergoers. He sometimes gets mesmerized when people watching. Human behavior fascinated him. About ten minutes before the show starts, as the last few people come in and other stand around with drinks in their hands, Ryan sees the back of a very tall man way on the other side of the theater, in far left orchestra, start to file into his isle. Its a few rows back from where Anna and he are and Ryan can swear the guy looks familiar, but the other people standing around, blocking his view, are making it hard for Ryan to get a better look. Right when Ryan gets a good view…

"Ryan, Ryan, are you listening to me?" Anna snaps at him, causing Ryan to look away and at Anna.

"Yes, yes. Intently," says Ryan.

"Really, then what do you think about my predicament?"

"Um…what predicament?"

"Ah, hah! I was asking you which item I should get signed by Rachel Berry at the stage door." Anna starts to dig though the extra large purse, and pulls out her _Vanity Fair_, her CD of _Boyfriend Sweater_, and the Playbill she just received the usher. "I mean, the Playbill would make the most sense because I am here to see her perform as a theater actress, but then again _Boyfriend Sweater_ is the soundtrack of my life, and the _Vanity Fair_ pictures are pretty amazing. I just can't choose." She was talking like a typical girlfriend and Ryan couldn't help, but be amused.

"Go with the Playbill," Ryan responded. "This way it will constantly remind you how special this night really was." It was a hopeless romantic response and it made Anna smile, which pleased him. Ryan tried to go back to what he was thinking, but he has completely lost his train of thought.

* * *

Finn walked up to the 'reserved' window at the box office of the theater about ten minutes before the show was set to start. He was surprised how crowded it was for the preview opening. It wasn't even the official opening night. Finn asked for the ticket under his name and sees the surprised reaction he received when the man notices that this ticket was reserved by Ms. Barry himself that is one of three, and proceeds into the theater. He buys an overpriced drink at the cash bar and gets a program from the usher. Finn walks up to his seat and smiles to see Kurt Hummel is seated next to him.

"Hey, what up, man," he says like the Finn Hudson of yesteryear.

"Hey, Finn!" says Kurt Hummel, surprised to see the large figure in front of him. Finn unbuttoned the jacket of his very sharp suit and sat down. "Oh, Finn, this is my friend Eric van der Woodsen."  
"Hello," says Eric and Finn takes a sip from his drink with one hand, and shakes Eric's hand with the other.

"Eric and I met working on a photo shoot together," Kurt starts to explain to a nodding Finn. Rachel had told Finn once that Kurt now works in the City as 'celebrity stylist', whatever that means. Kurt continued talking, "Finn was also in Glee with Rachel and me."

"Ahh," says Eric with a knowing nod.

"He and Rachel have a 'past'," says Kurt with air quotes.

"Oh, yes, let me tell you, quite a past," Finn finally speaks with a sarcastic tone. The lights start to flash and the show beings.

* * *

An uproarious applause and standing ovation occur at the cast takes their bows. Rachel has a solo bow and nearly cries when she sees the house of their feet. The curtain finally closes and the lights go back on. Anna immediately starts to book it down the aisle to be the first person at the stage door, dragging Ryan in tow. Kurt, Finn, and Eric leave out the side exit near their seats and end up on a side street.

"So, Finn," Eric started to speak, "Kurt and I meet my sister and step-sister uptown for some drinks. You should join us. They have some pretty hot friends."

Finn smiled and pondered the invitation. "No, thanks," Finn responds, "but thank-you for offering. I have plans downtown." All three gentlemen smile at one another as Finn shakes their hands to leave. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Eric,"

"You too," Eric says back.

"And it was good to you again, Man" Finn says to Kurt, shaking his hand and patting his shoulder. Finn ends with, "Have a good night," as he heads down to the corner and quickly down the stairs to the A, C, E subway line; Eric and Kurt watch him go.

"That is one pretty, pretty man," says Eric, slightly mesmerized.

Kurt lets out a smile and says, "Why do you think I joined the football team?" Both smile as they turn and start to walk uptown.

* * *

Anna could not believe what had just happened as she and Ryan try to hail a taxi up to Ryan's apartment. The driver was only theirs for the afternoon. Anyway, Anna had just met Rachel Berry! As she hops in the taxi, still shaking, Ryan tells the driver what address to go to in the 60ies between Park and Lex. She played the events over and over again in her head.

Anna was standing right beside the door; Playbill, camera, and pen all ready to go. Ryan watched as she shook her knees in anticipation. A small crowd started to form, but Anna didn't care. She was there first and she was meeting her first. Then, a few seconds later, a much shorter period of time then Anna thought she would be waiting, the door opened the light from inside poured out onto the street, and Rachel Berry appeared. It was like looking at sun; she glowed. Her face was flushed from scrubbing all the green paint off. Rachel was wearing a long pink coat, with a warm white sweater underneath, expensive designer jeans, a fancy Mulberry bag, and ballet flats. Anna walked right up to her and asked for her coveted autograph and picture of the two of them, which Ryan took respectfully.

"I am your biggest fan, Ms. Berry," Anna said exasperated. She didn't want to sound like a cheesy 13-year-old, but I the moment, that's all that could come out of her mouth. "You are one of the most important people in the world to me. I just love you."

Rachel was surprised by the sweet blond teen's sincerity. "Well, thank-you. What's your name?" Rachel asked as she started to sign her name.

"Anna."

"Well, here you go, Anna," Rachel said giving back the Playbill. "Have a good night." And with that, Rachel went on to the next person.

The taxi stopped in front of the limestone building. There was a green awning that extends from the front door over the sidewalk and a small strip of carpet as well. In the bustle of Sunday afternoon tourists, Anna didn't really realize how imposing the building was until now, when the streets were empty. It was a nice one bedroom apartment with a spacious living room. It had a balcony with a nice view of water. Ryan held the door open for Anna as she walked in and took off her coat. She spun around on her fancy high heels and wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and gave him a very passionate kiss.

"Thank-you. This has literally been the best night of my life," Anna said as they broke apart.

"You're welcome," Ryan graciously replied back.

Anna and Ryan were making out pretty heavily on the couch of the living room a little while later; Anna lying on top him. Anna loved kissing Ryan and Ryan loved kissing Anna. They loved the taste of each other. Anna's hands combed Ryan's chest and she loosed his tie, pulling it over his head. She sat up and pushed Ryan's suit jacket off. The she unbuttoned each button of his shirt very slowly. Ryan's hands were frantically rubbing Anna's body. He found the zipper to her dress and start to pull it down, but she stopped him.

"You have done so many nice things for me tonight, let me do something nice for you," she said.

Anna removed Ryan's button-up and the tee underneath, before her hands played with the waist band of his pants, quickly undoing the belt buckle, as her hand ran over his bulge. She then leapt off the couch and pulled off Ryan's socks by the toes, watching as the fabric stretched in different directions to release his foot. She then finished with Ryan's pants and underwear, pulling them down with a little help from Ryan's shaking legs. Anna climbed back on top of Ryan, the full skirt of her dress pooling around his bare legs. She kissed him forcefully, their tongues battling for one another when she slowly slid down his body and rubbed his dick. Anna bent down and took him in her mouth; licking and sucking and rubbing. She listed for every noise of ecstasy he made. She looked up at him; Ryan's head was back, his chest moving up and down frantically, his hands were a little shaky, and his mouth was open just a little. Anna continued with her activities as Ryan gently touched Anna's blond hair. He started to shake and was on the brink. Anna coved his tip with her mouth and swallowed as he came, moaning loudly as he did so. Anna sat up and licked her lips, wiping them on the back of her hand. Ryan sat up, and took her in his arms. He kissed her gently and pulled her down onto his chest as they both lied back down on the couch, panting heavily in each other's arms.

* * *

Finn walked up the building and opened it with the key she gave me several years ago in case of emergencies. He unlocked the door into her apartment and was glad that she had not arrived yet. It gave him a few ideas as to what he was going to do once she arrived. The place is modern and lavish, with shiny items everywhere and large windows that let in lots of light. Finn doesn't even turn on a lamp, because the streetlight streams in so heavenly. He walked up to Rachel's small sound system and places the item in his hand on top. He digs into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pulls out his iPod. Finn places it on the doc and starts to scroll through the songs. He knows exactly what he is looking for. After studying music for half his life, and loving it pretty much since infancy, he had discovered some pretty awesome tracks from time to time, and this was one no exception. As Eric Clapton playing instrumental version of 'Wonderful Tonight' starts to fill the room, he hears the door start to unlock. Finn quickly turns around and grabs the item he placed on top of the stereo.

"Hello," says Finn, slightly startled himself. He is across the living room from the front door, but in clear view of her.

"Hello," responds Rachel with a sly smile, nodding at the music choice. "Slow Hand, I like." She is intoxicated by the way the moonlight illuminates Finn's face.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on how wonderful you were tonight," Finn says with a chuckle, because he didn't choose to play this song for that reason.

"So, you did that by breaking and entering," she coyly says back. She is slowly walking across the room to him, taking her time.

"Well, Rach, it's not breaking and entering when you have a spear key."

"No, it's not," she says with a slight head shake. Rachel walks closer to him and the light from outside shines on the flower in his hand. It is a large, tropical orchid of some sort; bright pink with orange in the center of the petals. It glows bright against Finn's dark suit. It stunning, but she has no idea why he has it. She is finally right in front of him, very close to his body. "What's with the flower," Rachel asks stroking the petals.

"Well, anyone can get roses…" and with that remark, Rachel and Finn consume each other in a passionate kiss. The break apart and Rachel's finger tip follows the edge of Finn's jacket, till her hand meets with his. She takes it and slowly leads him into the bedroom, filled with exterior light, and suddenly their adolescents again. Every kiss, every movement, every touch has some sort of significance as they undress each other.

It's been a long time since they were both so consumed with each other. Rachel pushes a naked Finn on to the edge of the bed by his shoulders. Sitting upright, she climbs on top of him, wrapping her legs around his waist, guiding him inside her. Both gasp as the feeling and he kisses her with hunger. Their lips break apart and Rachel leans back with one hand on his left shoulder, and slowly starts to ride him up and down; Finn holding on to her waist. She starts to move faster as her climax approaches. She comes panting and shaking, and feels that Finn is still quite hard inside her. Rachel starts to ride him even faster as Finn slides his right hand down to her clit, knowing she wants to come a second time. He rubs feverously as she grinds against him, sending both to their glorious end, moaning as they do so.

Panting as their heart rates go down, Finn is still limp inside her. They share a gentle kiss and Finn says, "You know, you still have a little paint of you face."

"Well, you're just gonna have to get used to that," she responds in the same cutesy tone. And with that, the climb further up on to the bed, and fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks again to everyone for giving this story a shot. Feedback would be really helpful, so please review. I hope you are enjoying everything so far. I truly, honestly appreciate any sort of response. Did you enjoy the _Gossip Girl_?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**: Hello Everyone. Thank-you for reading. I am really, really hoping to get this story finished by Tuesday's premier. (Only a few more days!!) Anyway, words of encouragement would be, well, encouraging, so please review. It honestly warms my heart hearing any remarks, either good or bad. Just the feedback is so helpful. Also, I have a random question if anyone can answer it. Does anyone know what happened to that totally awesome _Its Springtime in Alaska_ story? I tried finding it the other day, and it was nowhere to be found. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee, but one can wish. The original characters I created are mine.

* * *

Finn Hudson loved his life. He woke up in a sea of blankets to the smell of bacon. He could feel the sunlight on his face before he even opens his eyes. His eyelids slowly opened as he thought about last night. It had been so long since he had seen Rachel perform live – he had forgotten how breathtaking she was on stage. Finn's heart filled with joy and excitement when he saw her up there. Now, in her apartment, he closes his eyes again for a moment and replays it all in his head.

As Finn gets out of bed, he puts on his boxers and t-shirt, and hears music quietly playing from the other room. He walks out to see Rachel, in his dress shirt from last night, cooking breakfast. A larger breakfast than he has ever seen her eat before, but he definitely didn't mind. He worked up quite an appetite last night.

When they finish their meal, they sit on the large couch in her living room, facing each other with their feet up on the cochins. 'God, she looks so beautiful' he thought to himself as she sipped her coffee, looking out the window as the sun beamed through, listening to the music playing quietly in the background. He wants so badly to touch her, but he's too captivated to move. Finn takes a sip of his coffee as Rachel finally speaks. "How long can you stay here till?"

It was a simple enough question, but it held so much more meaning then they knew what to do with. Finn replied the only way he knew how, the truth. "I can stay only until tomorrow morning. I am meeting some of the guys from Utica in Stow for snowboarding while there's still powder."

Rachel smiled, it was moments like this that reminded her of the young Finn she fell in love with those many years ago. "That sounds like fun. I hope you have a good time."

"I wish you could come. Stow's a pretty cool place. Very small town-ish. Plus, I think you would really like snowboarding."

"Ha!" says Rachel with a grin. "You honestly think I would like snowboarding? I never even went bowling till that one time you took me when I was sixteen."

"Oh, yeah," said Finn. And there it was. Rachel's kryptonite, Finn's prefect dimpled half-smile. It still turned her into jell-o. It's quite for a moment and then the song changes. 'I Want You So Bad I Can't Breath' by OK GO starts to play. Rachel slowly gets up and starts to move, putting her coffee cup on the end table.

Her hips sashay from side to side, trying to catch the rhythm of the song. She holds out her hand for Finn to join her. He places his coffee down next to hers and takes her hand, mimicking her movements. "Cheeks a little rosy in the February air…" Rachel sings.

"And running through the subway to catch the uptown train, spend the night just dancing'…" Finn continues, signing along. The sing along with the perfect harmony they've had since they met. Finn pulls Rachel close to his body, her back aliening with his front. His hands on her hips, her hands on his arms. By the bridge of breathy moans, Finn and Rachel are making out on the couch, with Rachel on Finn's lap. He's kissing her neck while his hands are under the oversized shirt.

Rachel breaks away from Finn, just for a moment and says, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replies, pushing a strand of hair from her face. Even though both of them felt it, they hardly said it out loud to one another, because saying it meant admitting it. It went against their push and pull. They carried about with their activities, enjoying the quick build up to the main event. They didn't even bother moving into the bedroom, making love right there on the couch.

* * *

Anna sat in her window seat of the aircraft, and about half-way though the very short flight; she realized the full scope of what she was doing. She thought she was going to vomit. Everything had gone into motion so fast; she never really contemplated what would happen next. Would Ms. Fabray be upset? Excited? Nervous? Confused? All of the above? Quinn had no idea what Anna was up to; and the fact that she was just planning on showing up at this random school tomorrow to ambush her gave Anna a very uneasy feeling. This was probably the stupidest thing she has ever done, Anna thought to herself. Shit.

Ryan tried to calm Anna down for the rest of the day; on the plane, on the ride to Ryan's Aunt's house, during dinner, and while they watched TV before they went to their separate rooms for bed. Ryan gave Anna the guest room while he took the pull out couch in the living room. Ryan understood that Anna had every right to freak out, but they had gone all this way, there was no turning back now. If she was to get this close, then not follow through, and go back to New York still guessing, she would regret it for the rest of her life; that Ryan was sure of. Ryan felt kind of bad that Anna was only going to meet one parent (although one was better than one, right?). Both he and Anna searched 'Noah Puckerman' into several different search engines, on multiple occasions, and came up with nothing conclusive. Nothing even on any social networking sites. They both figured that the person who is hopefully Anna's mom could guide them in the direction of her dad. Getting ready for bed, pulling the covers up to his face, Ryan started to get butterflies as well.

* * *

It was 6:30am. Anna didn't get a wink of sleep last night. She couldn't believe it was Tuesday morning already. Every ten seconds she thought about how today was going to play out. Every scenario she came up with in her head was more far-fetched then the last. This whole thing was crazy. Walk into a random high school, pose as students, and see what happens? Gosh, this was wrong. Anna needed to get dressed. She chose the most innocent, sweet items in her wardrobe. The designer jeans she bought for a faction of the price from a clearance rack at Marshalls; her periwinkle islet blouse, and white cardigan which looked like something you would wear when visiting your grandma. She parted her hair to the side and pushed it off her face with a little braid going across her forehead. Anna hardly ever dressed this put together. She was more a jeans and sweater kind of girl (when she wasn't in her cheer uniform), but this was a special occasion, and she wanted to look nice. Her regular school clothes and ponytail just would not do. Ryan told her at breakfast that she thought she looked really sweet.

Ryan and Anna arrive at William McKinley High School at 7:25am, when Ryan's Aunt drops them off. The parking lot is filled with students filing in to the school, all with very distinct cliques. Ossining High was not so defined by social hierarchy, so it was interesting for Anna and Ryan to watch, walking through hand in hand. They both felt bad for the shrimpy kid who was being thrown into the dumpster by a group of meathead tools. Ryan had to fight back the urge to say something because the last thing they needed to do was make a scene, when trying to sneak in unnoticed. Anna noticed how many girls were wearing their cheerleading uniforms. Did they have some sort of sporting event today? It was almost cartoonish how perfect they looked. Once inside the building, Anna gripped on to Ryan's hand for dear life. She was a dear in the headlights, hardly even noticing her surroundings. They walked past the trophy case near the front door, not even bothering to look inside. Anna found the school slightly odd. The rooms had big windows that faced out into hallways, like her cousin's creepy school on Long Island.

Ryan gets the attention of an average looking student. "Hey, where's guidance?" he asks.

"Mrs. Schuester's office is around the corner," the boy answers. This was it. The charade was in place. Showtime.

They turned the corner, took a deep, gulping breath and entered the room to see a petite redhead in an adorable outfit scrubbing the blinds to an exterior window with a toothbrush. Anna knocked on the open door and said, "Um, hello?"

Ryan released Anna's grip as Emma turned around, slightly startled by the students. "Hello," Emma says trying to regain her composure, gesturing for them to take a seat.

"Hi, um, my name is Anna, I'm moving to the Lima area in a few weeks from New York and my parents let me come here on my February break to look at some of the schools, since I'm moving in the middle of my junior year and all." Anna was unsure how to continue. Anna sat upright in a very proper manner, very unlike her usual self.

Emma was slightly mesmerized. Although the resemblance was not very noticeable at first, the way she was dressed and her composed posture were a bit too familiar. "I'm sorry what is it that you said?"

"My name is Anna and I'm moving to the area and I'm here to look at the school before I make any decisions as to where I want to finish high school," Anna repeated herself, a little annoyed that Emma didn't listen the first time.

"Oh, yes, right. Well, hi, I'm Mrs. Schuester, guidance counselor of McKinley High. Now, what is it that you want to know about our school? And who is this?" Emma questioned gesturing to Ryan.

"This is Ryan, my boyfriend. My parents let him come along on the visit. Anyway, I would definitely like to know about your academics, but also about your extracurriculars as well. I'm a cheerleader and I was reading online when I looked up the school that your school has quite an impressive one." Anna was surprised how easy she had come to lying to this woman.

"Well, let's see, McKinley uses a combination of standardized tests and other factors to determine quarterly grades for students. And since we are a public high school, we do have state regulations to follow in cooperation with the Ohio Education Department and as far as activities on campus…" just as Emma was about to continue, Coach Fabray walked past Emma's hallway windows located behind Anna and Ryan, her head facing down at a clipboard as she was dressed in matching purple yoga wear from Lulu Lemon Athletica. Emma took notice of her co-worker and tried to regain her thought. "The Cheerios are a great school organization, but they are one of the best cheerleading squads in the country, so spots to get in are competitive. Are there any other activities you would like to join?"

Emma looked down for a moment to get something out her desk and Ryan looked over to Anna. He could tell she was getting nervous. Neither expected to be answering so many questions. Anna looked over to Ryan with an 'I don't know' face and Ryan exchanged the expression back. When Emma peaked her head back up, Anna blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I like to sing and dance."

"Oh, well that's great. We have an award-winning Glee Club. It one of my favorite student clubs." Emma suddenly had a large smile on her face and was filled with joy just speaking about New Directions. Ryan and Anna both racked their brains with what Mr. Hudson told them about Glee.

"Ok," was all Anna could think of saying in return.

"Um, it would be really great if we could take a look around the campus to see what the classes and facilities look like," Ryan finally interjected, hoping to keep their goal on course. "Can we have passes?"

"Oh, certainly," said Emma, surprised the young man finally spoke. "I can take you around for a little while and introduce you to some of the faculty." And with that, all three exited the office, Anna and Ryan a few paces behind, wondering if they will ever be able to ditch this squeaky-clean lady.

* * *

Emma took the young couple all around the school, showing them the finer points of William McKinley. Ryan and Anna both took notice of the empty office with the words 'Coach Fabray' on the door early on in the tour. The school was well into second period when Emma led them towards the choir room. Will Schuester was in there with two students singing. Emma, Ryan, and Anna all watch the boy and girl go over their song as Will stops them and gives them direction. They sing it again and Mr. Schuester gives them some feedback before letting them go.

"Thank-you for coming in for a little while on your free period to work on this. It really needs to be perfect for Regional's," says Will.

"No problem Mr. Schue," says the boy and both teens gather their items and head out of the room. Emma directs Ryan and Anna further into the room and introduces them to Will. "This is Mr. Schuester, he is the Spanish teacher here, as well as the advisor of the Glee Club," Emma starts to speak. "Anna might be transferring to McKinley and she was asking about activities on campus that involve singing and dancing." Ryan takes notice that Will and Emma have the same last name, and are probably married.

"Oh, well, Glee is a great place to start," says Will. "Is there any questions you have about the club?"

Anna was too nervous to care about anything Mrs. Schuester told her so far this morning, and when this question was posed to her, the only response she had was: "Not really," in a nonchalant tone.

"Ok," Will said with an uneasy smile. "Enjoy the rest of your time here at McKinley."

"Thanks," Ryan said on Anna's behalf. Ryan looked over to Emma and asked, "Can we explore the school by ourselves for a little while, now. We have another school we were planning on visiting this afternoon."

Emma was a little taken aback by the question, but she could see that Anna and Ryan were sick of hearing her talk. "Okay, that's fine," said Emma. "I hope you enjoyed your time here at McKinley."

"We have," said Anna with a smile. "Thank-you for showing us the school." Anna extended her hand, to which Emma hesitated, but ultimately accepted.

"Thank, again," said Ryan.

"You're welcome," said Emma. All three walked out of the room going separate ways down the hallway. Ryan and Anna waited till Emma was out of their sight, then they made their way to Quinn's office.

The couple made it to the room much faster than Anna was expecting. Standing in front of the door, they could see the back of a blond figure in workout wear putting a file into a cabinet.

"Do you want me to go in there with you?" Ryan asked with concern.

"No. This I have to do alone." Anna said and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you so much. Thank-you…for everything."

"You're welcome. I'll get lost in the library. Find me when you're ready to leave." Ryan was rubbing her arms and gave her a reassuring nod.

"I will." Ryan took off down the hallway. Anna took a deep breath, clenched on to her purse with the adoption folder inside, and opened the door. Quinn Fabray turned around and both ladies gasped.

* * *

Ryan entered the library and started to wander around the stacks. He made his way past the encyclopedias and other reference materials and found himself at the yearbooks. There was a sign saying that they were not allowed to be checked out.

Ryan looks over the bindings. "Their yearbook is called _The Thunderclap?"_ he says out loud to himself. "That's awesome!"He combs over the 2010's and finds, 2012. Ryan pulls it off the shelf, sits at a nearby table and opens the book.

Past a few pages of administration introductions, baby pictures, and people posing for photos called 'candid's' that he combed through quickly, Ryan found himself at the Superlatives. He stopped because he was taken by the photo of the gothic punk rocker sitting on the lap of a nerdy boy with suspenders in a wheelchair. The caption said, 'Tina Cohen-Chang and Artie Abrams: Cutest Couple'. Ryan had to admit, they were pretty darn-tootin' cute. He scanned over the rest of the page. Best dancer went to a lanky Asian boy and a pretty, fair-haired cheerleader. Ryan noticed that any picture that contained a cheerleader had them wearing their uniform. 'What is it with this school and cheerleading', he thought.

He saw the name Noah Puckerman and looked up at the photo of a boy flexing his 'guns' and a girl blowing a kiss. It was for best flirt and it was shared with a Latina cheerleader named Santana Lopez. Anna's birth father is a douchbag with a Mohawk. That sucks. There was also a great photo of a flamboyantly dressed boy, who Ryan perceived to gay, and a fierce black woman, that identified them as best dressed. That was cool.

Ryan turned the page to read some more when the large photo screamed out at him. That's Mr. Hudson! It was a picture of him fixing his hair in the mirror of a compact being held by the cheerleader he was photographed with. The caption read, 'Best Looking: Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray'. Ryan was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to do. Mr. Hudson knew Anna's birth mother? They looked friendly from the photograph; were they friends? It was strange and, wait…is that Rachel Berry!? The superlative was for chatterbox and it was Rachel, looking grossed out as she shared the honor with a creepy Jew-fro kid with glasses. Ryan couldn't believe what he was looking at.

Ryan quickly flipped to the next page, which were more senior 'candid's'. There was nothing special until he saw the photo in the bottom-right corner. It was of a couple sitting on a stage, the girl wrapped in the boy's arms. Her back against his chest, his back against the wall, left hands woven together. Their left legs were dangling off the edge of the stage and their right knees were bent propping up a piece of paper. They appeared to be singing. It looked like a very intimate moment and the only photo so far that was actually candid. It was Rachel Berry and Mr. Hudson. The caption even confirmed it.

Okay, Ryan needed to look at the senior portraits. Now! Rachel Berry, yep it was her. It listed the Speech Club, the Mock UN, the Renaissance Club, the Muslim Students Club, the Black Student Union, and New Directions (of which she was co-captain) as her activities. Ryan laughed at that. Next in alphabetical order was Quinn Fabray. Photographed in her pristine Cheerios uniform, it said she was head cheerleader, an honor roll member, and a part of New Directions. A page or two later was Finn Hudson, the All-American boy. Football, captain; basketball, captain; New Directions, co-captain were listed below his photograph. Finally, to confirm the creepy saga to Ryan, was Noah Puckerman; football, basketball, and New Directions; respectively. Ryan remembered that Mrs. Schuester said New Directions was the Glee Club and when he searched though the club photos for confirmation of this unholy alliance, there was none to be seen. There was a torn out page, however. This was too weird. Ryan slammed the book closed and ran out of the library with it under his arm, making the detector at the door go off.

* * *

Anna closed the door behind her, but stayed put in the corner. Transfixed on the woman in front of her. Anna was expecting to look more like Quinn. Anna's skin is much more olive and her eyes are brown, whereas Quinn's are green. But the straight blond hair and face shape were similar. The both also had the same stature. An easy confidence that they shared. Anna was frozen in place, not sure what to do next. "Hi," was all she could think to say.

"Hello," replied Quinn.

"My name is Anna Stern. My parents are Maggie and Evan Stern. You are my…"

"You grew inside me for nine months. I know," said Quinn, cutting off Anna. Both smiled nervously. "Do you want to take a seat?"

"Yes," said Anna as she sat down, putting her purse in her lap.

"So…why are you here?" Quinn didn't want to ask the blunt question, but it was too bazaar.

"I just wanted to meet you. My parents are very loving people, and you made a good choice in having them being the ones to adopt me, but I just wanted to meet you. Sometimes it feels like if I could just speak to you for five minutes I would know more about myself then I have ever learned in sixteen years of living my life."  
"Oh. Well, Anna, I think that you understand yourself better than anyone else, especially me."

"I guess I just wanted to know more."

"More what? Do you want to know why Puck and I gave you up for adoption?"

"No. I don't want to know that. If I were to get pregnant right now, I would do the same."

"Well, then what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Mainly about your interests and stuff. See, it's like, I enjoying dancing, and singing, and cheerleading, and although my parents are great people, they just don't understand my interests. They've never said it, but I know they think they're frivolous. I guess I just wanted to be reassured that there not."

"You don't need me to give you that reassurance," Quinn did not want Anna to think that she had all the answers about how to live her life.

"I disagree," finished Anna, because she wanted Quinn to have the answers. Both women sat in silence for a moment, taking in the fact they had just met. Anna had thought that there would be this instant connection between the two of them, but now that she was there, she understood that really was not the case.

"My biggest concern when I had my first ultrasound with you was not getting any goo on my uniform," Quinn blurts out; not really sure why.

"Huh?"

"When you get an ultrasound, they put this goo on you to see the picture. And I remember being nervous, but that was my main concern. I was such a horrible person. I remember Finn holding my hand and his was shaking so hard. He looked so scared and all I could think about was my Cheerios uniform."

"Wait, Finn? I thought my father was Noah Puckerman?"

"Your father is Noah Puckerman. Puck, more commonly."

"So, who's Finn?"

"He was my boyfriend at the time. Like I said, I was a horrible person." Anna lets in a heavy breath as Quinn continues. "So horrible in fact that as President of the Chastity Club, I didn't sleep with my boyfriend, I slept with his best friend instead. Then I played off my very dimwitted boyfriend's ignorance and led him to believe a ridiculous lie. I hurt so many people." Anna was at a loss of words. Before she could even comprehend what was happening, Ryan barged in.

* * *

"ANNA!" Ryan opens the door wide startling the two ladies. "You have to see this!"

"Excuse me, who are you!?" questioned Quinn in a huff.

"I'm Ryan, her boyfriend," he replied back, trusting the yearbook in front of Anna, and pointing down to the picture of Quinn and Finn. "And Look!"

"Oh, my God. Is that Mr. Hudson?" Anna asked rhetorically, as she scanned the page, only to see… "Holy shit! Is that Rachel Berry!?" She yells grabbing the book to take a closer look.

"Yep," Ryan said with knowing excitement. "But look at this," he continued as he turned the page to show her the picture of Finn and Rachel on the stage.

"Okay, both of you have to calm down!" Quinn tried to chime in, but it was too late.

"Oh, my God!! Is that Rachel Berry and Mr. Hudson singing?!" Anna's voice was getting louder, full of excitement.

"According to the caption it is, 'Finn and Rachel belt out another tune'," Ryan recites the small font under the photo.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God," Anna repeats herself; a shocked expression washes over her initial excitement, as she buries her face in her large purse. "Am I the fetus Rachel Berry was talking about in here?" questions Anna as she pulls out the magazine and opens it to the page she's mentioned on, sitting on the edge of her seat, leaning over the desk.

Quinn sighed. "Yes," was the only response she could come up with? The fast-paced thrill subsiding.

Anna leaned back into the chair, collapsing all her weight into it. "Fuck," she said with an overwhelmed tone.

Ryan looked at both ladies, unsure as to what was going on. He thought she would be excited to hear that their favorite teacher knows Rachel Berry. "Um, did I miss something?" he asks trying to be naïve.

"Did you call Finn 'Mr. Hudson'?" Quinn questioned Ryan.

"Well, yeah. He's a music teacher at our school. He advises the Chorus Club Anna and I are in." Ryan had a feeling by answering that question, he was falling into a rabbit hole.

Anna was still sitting in shock. Quinn let her face fall into her hands. No one knew what to do next. After a minute or two, Quinn finally spoke. "You two come with me. I want to show you something." And with that all three were out of Coach Fabray's office and headed down the hall. Ryan brought the yearbook with him.

* * *

Will and Emma were enjoying a late cup of coffee in her office when they noticed from her hall window; Quinn walking quickly down the hall with Ryan and Anna in tow. Emma looked nervous.

"I wonder what that is all about?" asked Will in a friendly tone.

"I have a hunch," Emma replied in a much more concerned manner, eyes wider than usual.

As they pass Guidance, Ryan says, "This is probably a bad time to ask, but you don't think you could get us in contact with Anna father, Noah Puckerman, do you?" Both women glare at him.

Quinn led them back into the choir room, where she went into a cabinet and pulled out a DVD, without saying a word. From there she led them into a back room of library, still in silence, and puts the DVD into the player hooked up to the TV. All three sit in a row at a table as the video starts to play. Anna takes the small case and reads the Sharpie written label on front. 'New Direction Prepares for Nationals 2012'.

* * *

_The video stats with a shaky shot of New Directions sitting on the tired stage, looking unenthusiastic. "Is this on?" questions Mr. Schuester, out of shot._

"_Yes," the lot replies in unison. Will walks in front of the camera so you can see him._

"_What's with the camera, Mr. Schue?" questions teenage Finn._

"_Well, since we have been official selected to proceed to Nationals, I thought that we should start to video our rehearsals to see where we need improvement and such. Any objections?" The group looks unconcerned and gets into places to start their new routine. Rachel and Finn take the lead solos and sing to each other, their eyes intensely on one another as they perform, in their own little world, removed from the others in the room. The video continues of more numbers the students are performing, critiquing each other as they go along. There are some rehearsals in the choir room and others in the auditorium, dressed in costume. There is the occasional moment of joke telling and camaraderie. _

Anna watches the video breathing heavily, her heart pounding though her chest. She sees Puck, her birth father, there for the first time as well. She looks over at Quinn, who has a heartwarming grin on her face. It becomes noticeable that this video is just a doorway to several more memories for Quinn. At this point Anna looks down at the table, her mind filling with guilt. It was selfish of her to come here. Maybe this was a bad idea after all? Anna looks back up and sees it. The knit garment Rachel pulls over her head that Anna could recognize from a mile away, causing her mouth to drop.

"_Rachel, why are you wearing my sweater?" Finn questions with his dimples peaking though._ Anna gasps and covers her mouth with her hands.

_Rachel replies in a flirtatious tone, "Because I'm cold and its warm…and it smells like you…and its soft and I like it, and, and…," she rambles bringing the collar of the shirt up to her face, covering her mouth, "it's my boyfriend sweater." _

"_Fine. Keep it," says Finn flashing his perfect dimpled half-smile._ Anna screeches louder than before.

"Oh, my God," is all Anna can muster in her lungs.

"Are you okay?" asks Ryan with a small amount of concern.

"'Am I okay?!' I just found out that the song I lost my virginity to was written about my teacher!!" The remark causes Quinn to burst out into laughter.

"That's not funny," huffs Anna annoyed, causing Quinn to laugh even harder.

"You're right," Quinn says as she fails at trying to subside her laughter. "It's not." Both teens glare at her.

_The video then goes from rehearsals of the group to someone holding the camera, pointing it at Artie. "Hello, my name is Arite Abrams," he begins to speak, "It is 11:45pm the night before Nationals in San Francisco. We have stolen Mr. Schuester's camera. He thinks we are all asleep because curfew was an hour and fifteen minutes ago, but we're not. And since most of us are seniors this year, we are very excited about this. Tina is recording me. Say hi Tina."_

_The camera turns around and Tina is now on screen, "Hi" she says and brings the camera back to Arite._

"_And now we are gonna go to the girl's room to see what everyone is up to. I hear there is a bit of a party in there," Artie finishes and he leads Tina down the hall of the hotel. They knock a door and Brittany welcomes them. _

"_Is that Mr. Schuester's camera," asks Quinn who is sitting on the floor._

"_Shh. Don't tell anyone," replies Tina. "Say hello everyone."_

"_Hi," says Finn with a smile and wave. The camera goes around with the members of New Directions all saying funny hellos and comments about what Glee Club has been like. _

_Then there's a shot of Santana calling out the window, "Hey, knock it off. If you don't got it already, you don't got it." The Glee club all laughs as the camera scans around the room, stopping at Rachel. She is standing on the edge of the bed that Finn is sitting on._

"_So Finn, are you excited about tomorrow?" Rachel asks in a cutesy tone._

"_Yea. Are you?" Finn says._

"_Yes. You wanna know why? Because tomorrow we're gonna perform, and we're gonna be awesome, and we're gonna get discovered, and we're gonna be stars," Rachel says purposely exaggerating. Twirling Finn's fingers in her hands as she collapses down on the bed next to him._

_Finn lets out a laugh as he wraps his arm around his girlfriends shoulder. "Well maybe you'll become a star tomorrow. Me? Not so much."_

"_Well, you don't need to worry. You've already been accepted to Utica," Rachel starts to sound sleepy._

"_Yes I have," Finn says with cheeky pride. The camera goes off them for a while and Puck starts to go on about how the competition is going to be 'totally awesome'. Someone puts the camera down on a coffee table, but it's still recoding everyone's discussions. One by one, the students drift off to sleep as Quinn sits on the floor, drinking a can of diet coke from a straw. Finn sits down across from her; neither speaking._

_Quinn finally breaks the silence when she asks Finn, "Why is it so hard for us to be around one another?"_

"_Well, maybe it's because when we were dating you were President of the Chastity Club, and then you told me that I got you pregnant because of a very embarrassing lie, only to learn that actually slept with my best friend. And then I had to deal with the possibility of becoming a teenage father when I never had a father myself. So maybe, it's a little hard for me to be around you," Finn says the remark with sarcasm, but there is a tiny bit of animosity that cuts the room with a knife._

"_You wanted to name our baby Drizzle," she rebuffs._

"_Hey, Drizzle is a great name!" Finn points at Quinn. It goes back to quiet for a while, with Quinn's eyes wide shut. _

_She opens them and asks in a soft tone, "Finn, if I hadn't slept with Puck and gotten pregnant, and everything wasn't so complicated, do you think you would have broken up with me and started to go out with Rachel? Or would we still be together?"_

_Finn hesitates and appears to be honestly thinking of an answer. "I don't know," is all he says._

"_You love Rachel very much, don't you?"_

"_Yes. More then I think I even understand."_

The room in the library gets very quiet. Ryan and Anna look over to Quinn who has a solemn expression.

_The video cuts to New Directions performing at Nationals, representing Ohio. _The performance is spectacular – both Ryan and Anna are very impressed by their talent – and a look of pure joy consumes Quinn's face as they watch._ The club comes in third out of 50+ teams and the elation of the group is contagious. There is a shot of them all back stage celebrating as Rachel comes storming in._

"_Have you seen Finn?" Rachel questions frantically._

"_Um, he said something about calling his mom," replies Kurt. Rachel goes off looking for him with a business card in her hand. Behind all the celebration, Rachel finds Finn, starts jumping up and down and shows him the card in her hand. You cannot hear what they are saying, but Rachel is obviously very excited. He picks her up and twirls her around, planting a big kiss on her lips. _And with that, the video ends.

Ryan and Anna absorb what they have just watched as Quinn takes out the DVD and puts in back in the case. "Thank-you for sharing that with me," says Anna with sincerity.

"Yea, thank-you so much," Ryan concurs.

"You're welcome," Quinn replies softly.

"Um, what do you think I should tell Mr. Hudson on Monday?" Anna asks, getting out the blunt question.

"I think you should tell him who you are." Quinn genuinely responds. "I think he would like to meet you." Anna smiles at Quinn's reassurance. "Here, I'll give you the little contact information I have of Puck's. I don't know if it's still valid, but the last time I heard from him, he was living in Chicago. I bet he would like to meet you, too."

"Thank-you," Anna repeats herself. And with that, the three headed back to Quinn's office; Ryan's hand holding Anna's, as he puts the yearbook back on the shelf.

* * *

On a cold Sunday, midday, Rachel Berry stands in the Barnes and Noble in Chelsea with two coffees in her hands. She had an earth-shattering morning and is still suffering from shell shock. People are walking all around her in the busy store as she remains motionless. She is standing a few paces away from a small section of very intimidating books located aside the children's section. Although Rachel is far enough away that where she is standing is still part of 'classic fiction', she is close enough that she can read the titles of the very large manuscripts. Rachel is debating walking over. Just as she gets the nerve to do so, and lifts her foot to start walking, someone grabs her shoulder. Rachel nearly loses her balance.

"Hey!" Kurt said the greeting too upbeat for Rachel's current state of mind.

"Hello," she says back, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "This is for you," she adds, handing him the coffee in her left hand.

"Why thank-you," he says in a cheeky tone. "Are you ready to be the cover girl for _T Magazine's_ Spring Fashion issue?" he asks leading them out of the store.

Rachel takes a deep breath and says, "Ready as I'll ever be," as they walk out onto the street.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey. Thanks again for reading. I know this chapter was long, but I hope you liked it. What did you think of the superlatives? I really enjoyed writing those and I hope you enjoyed reading them. Please let me know. Feedback is always great!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**: Hello Everyone. It's premier day. YAY!! Thank-you again so much for reading. I really appreciate it. I hope you have enjoyed is so far. Please let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee, but one can wish. The original characters I created are mine.

* * *

It was a very wet Monday. It was still coat weather outside, but just warm enough for the Nor'easter passing through to precipitate rain, not snow. Finn hated this weather. He pulls into the faculty parking lot early this morning because he has Music Theory tests in his office to grade before first period. He walks out of the car contemplating the umbrella sitting on the back seat. It was that weird misty moment between two large downpours, so he shoves it in his bag, preparing himself for later. Just as Finn is about to enter the school, he sees her in her black trench coat, underneath a very large umbrella, leaning against Bill's Audi.

"Hey, Hudson," she calls out as he walks past. She walks a few paces closer to him; and him to her.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Finn asks as Bill pulls away and speeds away out to the street. "Where is Bill going?"

"Finn, you need to take the day off of work."

"Rachel, I just got back from break. I can't take the day off. I will get in trouble."

"Well then tell them you need to take a personal day."

"Why?" Finn is slowly starting to realize that Rachel's demeanor much more serious than her normal self.

"Because you need to take a personal day. Something's happened." Rachel looked scared. Finn could see her shaking, and he knew it was due to more than the rain.

Finn puts right hand pants pocket and pulls out his keys. "Here, go in my car, wait there. I just need to leave notice and get a few things from my office. I will be back in a few minutes." And with that, Finn was bolting into the school to leave word that he needed to take a personal day.

* * *

Finn was running down the hall, right about to head back to his car, when he saw Ryan coming in the opposite direction.

"Ryan," Finn stopped him as he continued on his frantic speech. "Can you let everyone know that practice is cancelled today? I had an emergency come up," Finn finishes and runs outside, not letting Ryan get a word in.

"Um…" Ryan says to himself as Finn is already out the door; flabbergasted by what is going on. Ryan goes back outside and sees Finn hop into his car and pull away from the school extremely fast. He could see that someone was in the passenger seat, but he could not make out a face. "Fuck."

* * *

A little later that day, right before the start of second period, Anna sits down at the desk next to Ryan and says hello. She is surprisingly calm and nonchalant after their whirlwind week.

"Um, have you spoken to Mr. Hudson?" Ryan asks concerned.

"No, not yet. I was planning on speaking to him after rehearsal today. Why?"

"Well, I saw him this morning, before he ran out of the school in a huff, asking me to tell everyone that we don't have practice today because he had an emergency come up. You don't think Quinn said anything do you?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think she would. I don't think that Puck said would say anything either." Anna was able to get in contact with her biological father. The phone number Quinn gave her was correct and he and Anna spoke on the phone for a while Friday night. He seemed like a nice enough guy and he was glad to hear that Anna wad doing well with her family. He also found the fact that Mr. Hudson was her teacher very amusing.

"Well, he left the school in a huff and looked really upset."

"Well, Ryan, it could have been a million other things that have nothing to do with this week."

"Sure. But after this week, do you really think that's true?" The question Ryan asked remained rhetorical because the bell had rung and class started.

* * *

"So how far along are you?" Finn asked, unsure how to proceed, still in shell shock. He and Rachel were sitting in his car outside a bagel place in Downtown Ossining. The rain had picked up again and the very large, heavy raindrops coved the windows so that everything outside looked melted and distorted. They each had a bagel sandwich in their laps and coffees in the cup holders.

"About nine weeks," Rachel replies softly.

"NINE WEEKS!? Rachel! What are you going to be like one of those women on that TV show that have a baby in their pants? I just saw you a week ago! You didn't think of telling me then?" his frustration was noticeable in his voice.

"I didn't know until yesterday. I thought I was getting sick and missing periods because of stress. It's happened before." She sounded so ashamed, confused, and sad.

Finn put his head in his hands and leaned his elbows against the steering wheel. "I'm confused. I thought you were on the pill?"

"A few months ago my doctor said because I was in my thirties that I should stop taking them because it affects your hormones as you get older."

"And you didn't think of telling me this before we spent an entire weekend in bed together? Is it even mine?"

"Finn! How could you ask me that?!"

"Well, given my track record in this situation, and the fact that neither of us ever defines our pseudo-relationship, that's a really important question to ask."

"Finn, please don't be mad. I just wanted to let you know that I'm keeping it and…" she trailed off not sure what to say next.

There is a few minutes of awkward silence, food still untouched, until Finn finally speaks in a soft tone, "Rachel, this changes things."

"You don't think I know that. I just got my dream job, and everything was perfect, and now I don't know what will happen next."

"Rachel, how do you think I feel? The girl who I have been in love with since I was 16 tells me that she's pregnant with my child and all I can think is why am I not married to this woman and starting a family with her?"

"What?" Rachel said softly, in shock of what he just said.

"Rachel, I love you. Do you know how this feels for me?"

"Did you just say that you wanted to get married?"

"Yes...Do you want to get married?" Finn starts to get nervous and his heart starts to race.

"Yes," she says with a gentle confidence.

"Wait. Are we sure about this?" Finn is half excited, half petrified that she is going to change her mind.

"Yes," Rachel says with raspy joy. She grabs his face and kisses him hard. Their foreheads are pressed together leaning over the center console. "We can go to city hall right now and change our lives forever if you really want this," she finishes.

Finn kisses Rachel again. They break apart, holding each other in their arms, and smile reassuringly at one another. "Is this really happening?" he asks like the teenage boy still inside him.

"Yes. I love you," says Rachel, repeating herself. They stay like that for another moment or two before Finn brakes the silence.

"Okay, we have to go somewhere," and with that, Finn stars his car back up and heads down the scenic street.

* * *

Finn drove them to another part of the town; just as quaint as the one left. There were rows of cute little shops, boutiques, and delis, just fancy enough to be upper-middle-class, without seeming snobby. Finn pulled over and helped Rachel out of the car. He took her hand and ran with her to the shop he seeked as their destination. The windows were empty, and because of the dark, gray sky all Rachel could see was her own reflection. Finn knocked on the door and a man unlocked it for them.

"Hey, Hudson, how you doing?" the man asked like a used car salesmen.

"I'm good, I wanted to know if you could open up your shop a little early for something?" Finn asked in an earnest, but persuasive tone.

"Of, course. Please come in," the proprietor says as he gestures for Finn and Rachel to enter. Once inside, Rachel notices that their inside jewelry store. She gasps and turns towards Finn.

"Rachel," Finn starts to speak, his hands shaking in hers. "I love you so much. And I want you to think about this decision because if this is real, I want you to know that I will do anything for you from this moment on." He looks at her with such sincerity and wants her to know that her decision will change everything.

"Finn," she says as she starts to cry. "I love you so much. And I know this is going to be hard, but it's always been you." Rachel wraps her around his neck and buries her face in his chest, "I love you, and I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life, just like this, with you."

Finn lifts her up and kisses her hard. "So, were you serious about going to City Hall?"

"Yes. Is that what you want?"

"Absolutely. That's why I brought us here. To pick out our rings." Rachel gasps as more tears of joy steam down her face. Finn lowers her back down to the floor. She takes her hand in his and walks over to the glass case, looking at the wedding bands.

* * *

Rachel and Finn could not believe they were being so spontaneous. It was unlike either of them. Yes, they both admitted to being very emotional people, but never this impetuous. It was a welcome thrill, like the climb to the highest peak of a rollercoaster. Both were breathing heavily as they drove from Westchester to Downtown Manhattan, enjoying the excitement-filled silence. It was too perfect a moment to ruin it with words.

It was only 10:30am and they had already accomplished so much to pull this off. After what was probably the best moment in both their lives at the jewelry store. Finn went back to his apartment to get his nicest suit from his closet; plus clothes to change into for tomorrow. Rachel contacted the posh Tribeca Grand Hotel and made a reservation for the two of them, under Mrs. Butterworth, explaining that a young gentleman will be picking up the keys in an hour or so. Once in Manhattan, Finn and Rachel went to Rachel's apartment, where she quickly pulled together necessities and throws them into LeSportSac duffel, giving it to Finn to bring to the hotel.

Finn left for the hotel, parking his car at a nearby garage, to get ready. Rachel got ready at her apartment. Being a traditionalist, she needed to find something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. And fast. Not to mention hair and make-up. Once she was showered, Rachel pulled out the pretty white lace dress she brought last week when passing by the Scoop around the corner. She didn't think she would wear it so soon. As she cut off the tags, she headed into her closet for something blue. Rachel had several pairs of blue shoes; the Louboutin's, but those were too dressy; the Manolo's, but that was too Carrie Bradshaw; the Jimmy Choo's were a summer shoe, but perfect for the dress. Rachel had an old cream colored cardigan from high school that went great with the dress and was perfect for the occasion. The obstacle was something borrowed. Rachel Berry was not one to borrow things, even from the few friends she had. She was too nervous to call anyone for something because that meant explaining what was going on. She racked her brain of anything she might have, and then it hit her. The bracelet. Kurt took it off his wrist at the photo shoot yesterday to let Rachel try it on, after she admired it. Rachel had forgotten to take it off until she got home. Sure it was a men's bracelet that really didn't match everything else, but it was all that she had, so she made it work. And with that, Rachel headed down the stairs in hurry, too excited and exuberant to wait inside a metal box. She ran out the door, her pink coat looking matching perfectly to her pristine white outfit, and headed into the car where Bill was waiting.

Finn was surprised how easy getting into the hotel was. After parking the car, he asked for the room under the name Rachel gave them, and they gave him a key without any problems. He immediately went inside, put down his and Rachel's bags, and showered. The room was just as the hotel name had predicted: grand. It was luxurious, spacious, and modern and Finn felt special just being inside it. When he was showering, the real weight of what he was about to do really hit him. 'Sometime in early afternoon today, I'm getting married'. He had butterflies in his stomach, but they felt amazing, as opposed to terrifying. He got dressed and took a cab to city hall. A goofy grin on his face the entire way there.

* * *

Once inside in the large complex, Finn realized he was early. The pressure of waiting was killing him. He paced up and down the corridor near the court room for marriage licenses, his footsteps echoing against the marble covering the walls and floors. Every second he waited for her felt like an eternity. Their set time to meet was 2pm. It was getting dangerously close to that time, and still no Rachel. Ms. Berry is hardly ever late, so Finn was internally freaking out about what could be happening. He knew he wanted to take this plunge with her, but maybe she was not ready? It was now two minutes past, and Finn could barely breathe.

Then, like an angle sent down from heaven, the doors to the side entrance of the building opened, and walking through was her perfect, petite frame. Although it was still quite dismal weather outside, the sun shined just right when she entered the consuming structure. Finn could see her from the opposite side of the building as she walked down the hall and though security. She looked absolutely perfect and his heart swelled up with joy. Rachel walked up to Finn; both smiled brightly at each other as they took each other hands. Taking a deep breath, they entered the small courtroom and took a number. There was no turning back now.

There were six other couples ahead of Rachel and Finn. This made both very uneasy. Rachel Berry was a big, award winning star in a day-in-age where everyone who had a camera in their phone could be a celebrity gossip reporter. And the thought that any one of these people seated around her could make it worldwide knowledge that she was getting married, just by texting an out-of-focus picture, made her want to scream. She gripped Finn's hand for dear life as they sat at the end of a long bench, another young couple on the other side.

"Hey," says Finn, knowing by her death grip on his hand that Rachel was sacred. He was scared too. "You okay?"

Rachel looked up Finn's reassuring smile and her fears melted away. She couldn't believe after all these years he still had such a profound effect on her. "Yea. I'm perfect," she says calming herself down.

"You look amazingly beautiful," he says in a way that makes Rachel's heart pound though her chest. A nervous smile spreads across both their faces. "Is this sweater from high school?" Finn asks in his adorably naive tone.

"It's my something old," she explains as their number finally gets called.

As they walk up to the small podium, arm in arm, they both fully realize that what they are doing is right. 100 percent; no second guesses. They said their vows and their 'I Do's'. It was time for the rings when Finn really comprehended the scope of what was happening. He went into his right coat pocket and pulled out the small box that contained Rachel ring. Rachel went into the very small purse hooked around her wrist and pulls out Finn's. The place the bands of strong metal on each other's left hands. They are purposely tight, designed to never come off. Finn takes Rachel's hand in his. They're both shaking.

"By the power invested in me, by the State of New York, I now announce you husband and wife," says the ordained judge, as Finn and Rachel's smiles get even wider, "you may kiss the bride." And with that, Finn, scoops up Rachel by the small of back and gives her a kiss that's right out of _The Princess Bride_.

They break apart after a few moments, and let the next pair complete their union. They slowly walk out of the room and down the hallway, Rachel's body leaning up against Finn's.

"Do you have a coat?" asks Finn, looking at her unseasonably lightweight clothes.

"I left it in the car," Rachel replies as her phone starts to vibrate. She goes into her small bag and reads the message from Bill, stopping her in her tacks. "Um, Finn…," she says uneasy.

"Yeah?"

"Um…there's going to be people outside. Lots of people. They are going to ask you lots of questions. There will be video cameras and large lenses and lots of lights flashing. It is going to be crazy. And…I'm so sorry," her voice changes from knowledgeable to regretful, nervous of what is going to happen when they open the door to the street.

Finn looks down at Rachel with a reassuring look she's seen too many times before. "It's okay. It's going to be okay," he says, taking her hand. The walk out the door; and it's just like Rachel predicted. Time moves in slow motion, and a light rainfall dusts them with water, but as the sun slowly starts to shine though, they go into the back of Bill's Audi, Finn holding the door as Rachel enters first.

Finn looks a little freaked out once they are in the car; trying to regain his composure. "Hey, Bill," is all he can muster from his lungs.

"Congratulations," Bill replies back.

Rachel notices Finn's uneasy demeanor. "Hey," she says getting his attention. "It's going to be okay. I love you." They were the same reassuring words Finn had just said to Rachel a moment ago, but at that moment, he needed them, just like she did.

"Hey, I have an idea," Bill says as he starts to pull out of the space. "I'm gonna go down to Wall St., and place ourselves in the middle of traffic near a lot of taxis."

"Okay?" said Rachel unsure of what Bill was talking about.

"See from there you can get out of here and go into a taxi and go to your hotel unnoticed, while I bring an empty Audi back to the its home in the garage, and no one will bother you." It was a good plan, both had to admit. And considering the large amount of media outlets that were following them, they were more than willing to play along.

* * *

And it went perfectly. Bill placed them perfectly in line with an empty taxi and the news vans were so far behind, they didn't even notice freakishly tall Finn exit the car. As they made their way into the hotel, both were elated that they actually pulled it off. They ran down the hall from the elevator at the hotel like kids on prom night. In front of the door, Finn scoops up Rachel, and carries her in his arms over the threshold.

"This is really traditional of us," she says.

"Well, sometimes traditions are nice," Finn replies back. Once inside Finn lowers Rachel in his arms and twirls her around before her feet touch the ground.

"I can't believe this is really happening," says Rachel. It is as though they are playing this out on a stage. It's too wonderfully surreal for it to be true. Rachel's hand in Finn's, she slowly turns, heading toward the bedroom.

Finn follows her, their hands still attached. He grabs her and lifts her on to the bed. They undress one another, savoring every touch as husband and wife. Finn holds onto her tight as he moves in and out of her; his head buried in her neck, breathing in her sweet smell. Her legs are wrapped around his waist as her movements mimic his. Rachel can feel the cold Platinum of Finn's wedding band on her back. It is by far the best thing she has ever felt. They continue of their path of bliss when Finn's mouth finds Rachel's; hungry for her lips. Rachel's tongue fighting for Finn's. They start to move at an expedited pace as they arrive at their pleasurable end. Finn and Rachel lie down against the pillows; Rachel tucked in-between Finn's arm and torso, her head resting on his chest. Her perfect nook.

The peaceful sound of large raindrops against pounding against the windows fills the room as the sun starts to set. "I'm sorry it rained on your wedding day," Finn says, stroking Rachel's back.

"It's okay. My dads always it was good luck," Rachel replies, her eyelids getting heavy.

"Speaking of which, we should probably tell our parents."

"Shh," Rachel says, no louder than a whisper, as she nears her nap. "Later." Finn falls asleep with her, the rain being the perfect lullaby.

Later that evening, Finn and Rachel ordered room service and called their parents, giving them the good news. After several minutes of parental guilt, when the young couple admitted that there is a new generation of Hudson on the way, all grudges melted. The excitement of becoming grandparents was too wonderful to keep up insignificant arguments. The room service was good, Finn thought, devouring his meal. Rachel eats bits and pieces of the three different things she orders, unsure of what she wants to eat yet. They both laugh at how simple it is for them to fall into these roles of family. Maybe those roles were there all along?

* * *

**A/N**: Hey. Thanks again for reading. Please let me know what you are thinking about the story. Feedback is always great!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone reading! This is the last chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Thank-you again so much for reading. I really appreciate it. Please let me know what you think. I love reading your responses.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee, but one can wish. The original characters I created are mine.

* * *

Jessica sat with a bowl of soup in her lap as she turned on _E! News_ at 7pm. She takes her first spoonful of the warm elixir, the perfect food for a cold, wet day, when she hears the 'breaking news'.

"Rachel Berry gets married!" says the very skinny reporter with big hair and too much fake tan. "When it took place, where, and who's the mystery guy… we have all the deets on the Grammy, Emmy, and Tony winner's secret nuptials. This is _E! News_," the reporter continues.

Jessica looks up after hearing the announcement as the two hosts have a few seconds of useless banter until the clip rolls of the happy couple walking out of New York City Hall. She recognizes him right away. How could she not, he's only her teacher after all. She immediately pops up, nearly scolding herself in the process and, "HOLY SHIT!!!" is all she can generate from her vocal chords. "Phone. Phone. Must call. Best friend."

The phone only rings twice, but it feels like a century until it is answered. "Hello," is all Anna is able to say until the throng of noise come blasting out her receiver.

"TURN ON FUCKING E! RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!!! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!! OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!!!" Jessica is jumping up and down.

"Jessica, what's going on?" Anna asks and she walks into her living room.

"JUST TURN ON FUCKING _E! NEWS_. HOLY SHIT!"

"I am, I am," Anna complies as she turns on the program. When she sees the report – as some man's voice in the background discusses the meteoric success that is Rachel Berry and is saying that 'apparently he is a high school sweetheart and they've been a serious relationship for years' – Anna stands in complete shell shock, not even noticing Jessica's alarming high pitch over the phone. In an extremely monotone voice Anna says: "Jessica, I have to go now." Jessica has no idea the actual weight on Anna's shoulders because of what was playing on the TV.

* * *

Anna calls up Ryan. "Ryan, turn on channel 151 RIGHT NOW!" is all she says when he answers.

"Anna I can't. I have to finish my stuff for AP Bio," Ryan replies, not in the mood to play games.

"JUST TO IT!!" she screams back to him on the phone. He does as he's asked, just as E! replays the video of Finn and Rachel walking out of City Hall with wide grins on their faces.

"Shit," is all he can say in return, mesmorized to how the fates align.

"Yeah," is all Anna can say in return; still very much in shock herself. "So, I think I'm gonna wait until Wednesday after rehearsal, as opposed to tomorrow, to speak to Mr. Hudson."

"Yeah, I think that's for the best," Ryan concurs. Both hardly speaking above a whisper. "I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye." And with that Anna sits on her couch, phone in her lap, trying to comprehend the most recent plot twist in her very twisted story, which has shaken up her life indefinitely. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, wondering what things would be like if she just could have been fine accepting her life. If she hadn't gone searching for Quinn; opening up Pandora's Box to whatever might be inside. As Ryan, and others, including herself, had told her several times beforehand, Anna's life was perfect. Almost too perfect. Now, everything had changed and all the puzzle pieces of her life lacked a space to go. It was hard and complicated, but maybe this was just the wake-up call from reality that Anna needed.

* * *

After the whirlwind that was yesterday, Rachel Berry woke up Tuesday morning to the sound of the shower going. It was 6am and it occurred to her that Finn had to be a work in an hour. She also had work today as well. Her head resting on the ridiculously soft pillow, she realized it was time to leave the fantasy land that was inside this hotel room and go back to reality. But then, Rachel lifted her left hand in front of her face. There it was; the platinum band with rose gold rimming that wrapped securely around her finger. This was not a fantasy. Neither was the child growing inside her that she loved unconditionally. And as she rubbed her stomach, and closed her eyes, and smiled to herself, she slowly grasped all that had happened yesterday.

Finn walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, cleaning out his ear with a Q-Tip.

"Hey," Rachel says, slowly opening her eyes back up.

"Hello," Finn replies, walking up to her and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Rachel watches as Finn starts to get dressed for work, mesmerized by the pure simplicity of human life. He starts to tie his tie when she gets his attention again, "Finn…"

"Yeah, Rach?"

"I have been thinking. I want us to live in Westchester, near you."

"Really?"

"Yea, you have a whole established life there, and mine is much more of a nomad. I want to start a life there with you."

"Are you sure about that Rachel, that's a really big decision. Besides, I always saw you being one of those posh New York City moms in designer jeans pushing along an obnoxiously overpriced stroller with their baby in Ugg boots."

Rachel couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that remark. "Well, maybe we can have that life too. But right now, I just want to be with you. Embarking on this new life together."

It almost sounded like a line out of one of Rachel's movies. Finn couldn't help but be moved by how earnest Rachel was at that moment. "I love you," was all he could say in return.

"I love you too," she said in return. She slowly moved out of bed and wrapped her arms around Finn's body. "Wish me luck," she says as lets Finn go, and he starts to put on his shoes.

"Luck for what?"

"I'm quitting my job today," Rachel said with an awkward smile. Finn looked up at her with deep concern, he had almost forgotten. "I can't very well play this roll heavily pregnant. My doctor said I only had a few more weeks until I was really showing."

"Rachel…" Finn said as his voice trailed off. There were a few moments of peaceful silence and then he asked, "are you okay?" knowing how much this role meant to her.

"Not right now. But, I will be." And with that, the clock read 6:16, and Finn had to be out the door to make it to work on time, without factoring in traffic. He gave his wife a deep, longing kiss goodbye, knowing she was about to do one of the hardest things she has ever done in her life, and headed off to work. Rachel collapsed back onto the bed, her body soaking in the smell of the sheets, as she mentally prepares herself for what today might bring.

* * *

Finn arrived at Ossining High School at five minutes past 7. He pulled into the faculty parking lot and went inside the school through the doorway nearby. He could feel the eyes on him and it was making him uneasy. Once he was walking down the hall, he could see everyone looking at him; discussing him. This was high school after all. He turned the corner to the locker filled corridor that was his only route to the music department, and thusly, his office. As slowly walked down, graciously moving out of the way students digging for books and talking to friends, he noticed the normal hustle and bustle was quieter, and after a few paces, Finn started to hear clapping. As he kept walking, the clapping got louder, to the point where it was nearly a mob of cheering students, faculty, and staff. It brought a smile to Finn's face, and he couldn't help but blush, but it also make him hauntingly aware of the life change he had made. He walked into his office, and shut the door behind him; leaning the full weight of his back against it. He slid his back down the length of the door, his legs giving out beneath him, landing in a puddle on the floor. It was surreal; and he was fully starting to understand the weight of his decisions he had made.

Rachel walked through the door of what was now both her and Finn's apartment at 11:15pm that night. Finn heard her come in and scooped her into his arms when she went into the bed. He knew that this was a hard day for her, much harder than it was for him, and he wanted Rachel to know that he will always be there for her. Finn kissed the top of her head and professed his love and he rubber her back and they both fell into a deep slumber. Both adjusting to their new life.

* * *

Anna hid from Mr. Hudson like the plague yesterday, which was easier then she thought considering everyone wanted to speak to him. To hear about what happened yesterday. To find out how he knew Rachel. What it felt like to have his picture inside the _New York Post_. It was the perfect ploy to go unnoticed. But, unfortunately it was now Wednesday and last period just ended, so it was time to get to Chorus Club.

Mr. Hudson walked in and the entire club clapped. "Congratulations," cheered several of the students. The ring on his left hand shined against the florescent lighting. Lena walked up to Finn and handed him a medium-sized, but heavy box from Tiffany's. "This is from all of us," she says as Finn looks on in shock.

"You guys really didn't have to get me anything. Especially anything that is as expensive as whatever is in this box. But, thank-you," he replies graciously as he accepts the gift. Lena, being one of the several people at this school with more money than they let on purchased the present yesterday and told the club to give her whatever they could towards it, and she would cover the rest. No one was expecting something from Tiffany's. "Should I open it here or should I wait to open it with the misses," Finn asked cutely.

"Wait till you get home, then you can tell us all about Rachel Berry's reaction to our awesome present," said Jessica, still filled with excitement.

"Okay. But now we have to get serious. I have been thinking. I want to add one more song to our performance for the Spring Concert," Mr. Hudson starts to explain. "It's a folk song that is soft enough for our stern, parental audience to not freak out over, but the lyrical content is something that you as adolescents can identify with. It's called 'Thirteen' originally composed by Alex Chilton, but it's been covered several times." Finn starts to go into his bag full of papers, that's resting on the table, to get out the sheet music.

Anna walks up to him; a ball of nerves. "Mr. Hudson?" she asks, getting his attention.

"Oh, hey Anna. What's up?"

"Hi," she says taking a deep breath. "Um, I know that you are probably really busy, but I wanted to know if I could speak to you for a few minutes after class. It's important." Anna has a look of uneasy horror when she awaits his answer.

"Yea, sure," Finn replies in a somewhat reassuring tone.

Anna takes another deep breath. "Thanks," she says as she goes back to her seat and Finn starts to hand out the papers.

Mr. Hudson was right. The students did relate to 'Thirteen'. They all actually really loved it once they started to sing it. There was a spirited energy in the room when the club was rehearsing the new song, as well as the others for the concert. It also got the group's minds off the fact that their music teacher had just married a celebrity. For Anna, the practice flew buy. She was so unsure as to what was going to happen when she told Mr. Hudson who she was. Would he even care? It was unsettling.

"Okay, that's a wrap for today. See you guys Monday," Finn said, as the students gather their items to catch the late bus.

Anna sat stoic, watching Mr. Hudson put away his belongs, as Ryan walked up to her. She stood up as Ryan gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "Good luck," he whispered in her ear before he slowly walked out of the room; knowing this was going to be one of the hardest things Anna will ever do in her life.

Anna remained standing still, like a statue. She was tense and her breathing was heavy. "Mr. Hudson?" she said again, trying to remind him about their meeting.

"Oh, yeah, Anna," Finn replied standing on the other side of the room, putting his bag full of papers down on the edge of the table. "You wanted to speak about something. What's up?" and as he finishes his sentence, his bag falls off the table, spilling papers all over the floor, mainly underneath the table. Finn gets on his knees to pick them up as Anna starts to speak, in a slow, soft tone.

"Um, Mr. Hudson, did I ever tell you I was adopted?" she begins, not really knowing where to start.

"I don't think so, why?" Finn asks, not really paying full attention as he looks down at the ground, collecting the papers.

"Well, see, my parents are awesome and love me so much that they were willing to let me meet my birth mother..." Anna's hands toying with the hem of her shirt as she speaks to the tiles on the floor.

"Uh, huh." Finn starts to crawl under the table to get the rest of the paper.

"…In Lima, OH," she finishes and Finn pops his head up fast at the last remark, banging it hard against the table.

"Ow," he says as he slowly rises from the floor, rubbing his head. They each walk a few paces towards each other, but they're still kind of far apart from one another. Both take deep breaths, appreciating the awkward silence.

"I'm…I'm…" Anna beings to speak.

"You're Drizzle," Finn says with a very deep breath, finishing her sentence.

"Did you really want to name me that?" Anna asks quickly, surprised that he just called her that.

"Hey, I stand by that name. It's a good name" Anna lets out a chuckle, relieving some of the tension. Finn extends his right hand. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," he says, flashing his trademark smile.

Anna extends her right hand and shakes. "It's a pleasure to meet you too," she smiles back.

"So," Finn says unsure of what to do next.

"So," Anna repeats. Both taking seats as they contemplated the situation a foot.

"You look like them," he says; Anna knowing he's referring to Puck and Quinn.

"You think?"

"Yeah. I can see Quinn, but I can definitely see Puck in there too. But, if you don't mind me asking, how did you figure out my part in this equation. Did Quinn tell you?"

"Not really," Anna starts to explain. "See, I went to your old school with Ryan, because Quinn is the head coach of that cheerleading squad, and while I was meeting Quinn, Ryan found a copy of your yearbook and between the two occurrences, the story kind of spilled out, and Quinn filled in the holes."

"Oh," said Finn, nodding his head. They're both speaking softly, hardly above a whisper, respecting the delicate situation.

"And don't worry, Ryan won't tell anyone." Anna was getting flustered, and started to speak fast. "I just thought that you should know who I am and that you are a really amazing person and a really amazing performer and…"

"Wait, when did you see me perform?" he asks cutting her off.

"Well, Quinn showed us the video New Directions made for Nationals."

"Oh."

"And well, I just wanted to say thank-you for everything and I can only assume thinking your someone's father when you're not must have been hard and well, yeah…" she trailed off.

"It was hard. I used to sing to your sonogram DVD."

"What?"

"Yeah, I would sing your DVD as a way release some of the stress of knowing that I was becoming a teenage father. I mean, I always respected whatever Quinn wanted to do when she found out about you, but it was still very scary and I wanted nothing more than for you to know that I was going to be there for you."

Anna smiled at the sweetness of the situation; Mr. Hudson looking so uneasy. "So, what did you sing to me?" she couldn't help but ask.

"'I'll Stand by You' by The Pretenders," he says with a smile.

Anna lets out a chuckle and a sweet grin. "That's awesome," she says.

"Thanks. So, have you met Puck as well?" Finn asks, changing the subject.

"Not in person, but Quinn gave me his contact information, and I spoke to him over the phone for a little while. He seems like a good guy."

"He is," Finn concurs, nodding his head. "Well, I really need to get going."

"Yeah, me too."

"But it was nice talking to you. I'm glad you told me."

"I am too," and just as they start to gather their items to leave, Anna says: "And if you want to, you know, tell Rachel Berry about me too, that's cool as well." Finn lets out a laugh. "You know it's funny, I would always tell people that when I would listen to Rachel Berry, that she always sounded familiar to me, and now I know it was because for a portion of my life, I heard her singing all the time."

"I guess that's true. And I probably should tell her considering she's my wife and all," Finn can't help but think that Anna's fan girl obsession is cute.

"And because she mentioned me in _Vanity Fair_," Anna said with a little bit of a swagger. Finn just let out another laugh, not needing to respond with words. "Oh, and just so you know, you two are amazing together when you sing. It's pretty breath taking," Anna was giving a genuine complement.

"Thank-you," Finn says back sincerely.

"You know, I have to ask, did you get any royalties from _Boyfriend Sweater_, I mean it is all about an item of clothing you gave her," Anna asks jokingly.

"Well, she's going to be my Suga' Mamma, so I guess it all worked out," he says with a laugh. And with that they exit, knowing that they now share a special connection, which will hopefully last for a while thereafter.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" asks Ryan via text message as Anna walks home.

"Good. Surprisingly great actually," she texts back.

"I'm glad. Mr. H is a good guy," he writes back.

"Yea. TTYL"

"TTYL"

* * *

Once at home, Finn plops down on his couch, his whole body running against the pillows as he opens a beer and turns on the TV, hoping to suck himself in someone else's made up world for a couple hours. His phone rings.

"Hey baby," he says, elated to speak to his spouse.

"Hey to you too. So, did anything interesting happen today at work, Husband?" Rachel asks in a cute tone from her dressing room, getting ready for one of her final performances.

"Well Wife, I found out one of my best students is Quinn and Puck's love child," he says in a blissfully sarcastic tone.

"What?" Rachel snaps back.

"I'll tell you about it later. Have a good performance. Bye." Finn says quickly enough, hanging up before she can respond, letting Rachel contemplate this conundrum for the rest of the day.

* * *

Finally, after a few more months of tedious rehearsals, and vocal training, and so forth, it was the May evening of the Spring Concert. Although there were some who saw Ms. Berry around town, running errands and such, pretty much everyone on the Ossining High School campus that night – students, parents, faculty, staff, and others – were curious whether or not Mr. Hudson was bringing his wife. The pregnancy had already been tabloid fodder for a few weeks now, not that Rachel ever denied it, especially once she started showing. The chorus club all waited together for their big moment, as they were opening up the musical showcase that evening, when they heard the clacking of heals coming down the hall from the back entrance of the school.

Mr. Hudson and his wife walked into the room hand in hand, inciting wide smiles from the small group of elated students. Rachel Berry was just like you would expect a star to be. Perfect. She glowed and Finn glowed when he was with her, even with her enlarged abdomen.  
"Hey, everyone, I just wanted to see how you all were doing." Finn asks the star-struck students. No one responds. "Anyway, this is my wife Rachel."

"Hi," Rachel says nonchalantly. Sill no one answers.

"Okay, so I just want to make sure everyone is ready with the songs and that you guys have been doing your vocal warm ups. And just try your best out there, okay?" Finn says reassuringly.

"Yea, because if you do a good job, Mr. H here will sing for you," Rachel says teasing him, wrapping her left arm around his back.

"No." Finn was starting to blush.

"Aw, c'mon. We could both sing for them. I bet they would like that." Rachel was really starting to press Finns buttons, noticeable by the beet red complexion of his face. When hearing the remark, Anna looked over to Ryan a few yards away, both sharing a smirk knowing that they have seen Finn and Rachel perform. The rest of the students just admired their playful banter in awe.

"Okay…so we have to take our seats now. Relax and have a good time. You have earned this," Finn says as he slowly starts to move Rachel out of the room. Sill no comments from the peanut gallery.

"Good luck," Rachel says wistfully as she departs with her husband, their arms wrapped around each other's backs. Once out of sight, the entire group gushes about 'how cool that just was'.

* * *

After Finn introduces the audience members to tonight's musical festivities, the chorus club performs their songs to perfection. They receive an even louder reception than their winter performance. Once they start to perform their closing number of 'Just Say Yes', the club all notices Rachel in the front row, leaning against Mr. Hudson, her head against his chest, mouthing the words to the song; her body rocking along, her foot tapping to the beat. Finn's arms are wrapped around her small frame. Both were moved by the moment, taking in every word of the song. They watched the students with abundant joy and the students felt privileged to witness them together in such a way. Anna thought about her relationship with Ryan and how much she has grown as an individual because of it. She couldn't help but hope that she could have with Ryan what Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry have. As the song finished, Ryan thought the same thing.

* * *

**A/N**: Hello, again. Thanks one final time for reading this story. What did you think of the conclusion? How did it make you feel once all was said and done? Please let me know because I am honestly very curious. I truly love hearing back from you. Thanks again!


End file.
